


Into The Wilderness

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Family Secrets, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Treasure Hunting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Tim and Lucy go on a romantic getaway to the Sapphire Mountains of Montana, where Tim owns a cabin that his grandfather left to him in his will. Tim needs to figure a lot of things out, and so does Lucy. But the quiet getaway Tim hopes for turns into a treasure hunt, and a murder mystery as an old family secret comes to light, and a decades old fight for Tim’s land resumes.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35





	1. Sapphire Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very, very loosely based on events that happened in my family many years ago.

Lucy felt the truck stop and heard the engine being turned off. She groggily opened her eyes. She took her sunglasses off and put them in the now empty cup holder. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She turned to ask Tim where they were, but he was gone. Lucy sat up in mild alarm. Finally her brain woke up and she realized they had stopped for gas. She glanced around and got her first look at Montana. After much prodding, and some really strong, and really sexy convincing, Lucy had finally agreed to Tim’s invite. Tim and Lucy were on their first getaway together, headed for a small cabin that Tim apparently owned, deep in the Sapphire Mountains of Montana. Tim had claimed he needed to get away to think about things, and he had all but begged her to go with him. Lucy looked at the graying sky with clouds a strange shade of gray with a hint of purple in them. Tim had called them ‘snow clouds.’ It might be early October, and not quite time for mother nature to dump massive amounts of snow this early in the season, but according to Tim, snow was in the forecast. Lucy couldn’t wait for it. She had never experienced a real snowfall before.

Tim opened the door to the driver’s side of his truck, startling Lucy out of her thoughts. He saw her jump and he frowned, slightly. “You ok, Boot?” Lucy laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just still waking up I guess.” Tim grinned as he got in the truck, handing Lucy a to go bag. She peeked inside and laughed as she shook her head. Leave it to Tim to find probably the only gas station that would sell a veggie burger...and of course he had remembered the extra pickles. Lucy was starving, and eagerly dug into her burger. She looked at Tim as he started up the truck, and moved away from the gas pumps into a parking spot. Lucy took a bite of her burger and sighed with delight. “This is unexpectedly delicious.” Tim smiled at her as he downed half of his warm, gooey ham and cheese sandwich in the first bite. Lucy looked around, and then back at Tim. “Where exactly are we?” Tim laughed. “I forgot you were sound asleep when we got here. What you’re looking at is Missoula, Montana. This is our last pit stop before we reach the cabin, which is only about another hour and a half from here, maybe two, tops.” Lucy frowned. “Won’t we need supplies and stuff?” Tim smirked. “I already stopped for that, before I hit the gas station. You were sound asleep...snoring in fact. Don’t worry, I know what you like. I don’t think you’ll have many complaints about the supplies I bought.” He sent Lucy a wicked, heated grin. Yes, Lucy was definitely exhausted today, and she was surprised Tim wasn’t. He had kept her awake for most of the night in their tiny hotel room just on the other side of Salt Lake City. Lucy could definitely tell that there wasn’t a single inch of her body he hadn’t touched, and/or tasted. She was still sore in some places. Thinking of their night together made her blush, which Tim thought was sweet. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, slightly nipping it, making her giggle. “Ready to get back on the road? Need the bathroom or anything before we take off?” Lucy shook her head no, she wanted to get there and continue what they’d done last night. Tim shrugged his shoulders. He had offered. “Ok, then, but be aware, there’s very few places to stop after this until we get to the cabin.” Lucy’s eyes widened at that, and she opened her door and jumped out of the truck. “Be right back.” She hurried inside the gas station headed for the bathrooms. Tim watched her and laughed to himself. “Yeah, I thought so, Boot.” He finished his sandwich. He was scrolling through missed texts and calls as he waited for Lucy. 

Lucy looked at her reflection in the small bathroom mirror and frowned at herself. She had no idea why she was so hesitant to go on this trip with Tim. It was only for a few days, and she had wanted it more than anything. But still, something held her back. Maybe it was because, by all accounts, she and Tim were headed towards a very serious relationship...her first real relationship since her kidnapping. Emmett didn’t really count, they had done nothing but sleep together, and even then, that had only lasted a couple of months. Maybe it was also that, in spite of everything, Lucy still didn’t feel good enough for Tim, and she knew she hadn’t completely healed from her kidnapping, though she was getting there. But she was absolutely terrified that any relationship she tried to have after her kidnapping would be doomed to fail until she had completely healed from it. And she knew in her heart she couldn’t survive losing Tim. Suddenly a shout in the hallway outside the bathroom jolted Lucy out of her thoughts. Someone clearly had to go, and badly. Lucy quickly washed her hands and dried them before unlocking the door to the tiny bathroom only to find a very pregnant young woman bouncing from foot to foot. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” The young woman nodded. “No big deal, it hit me in a hurry, thanks!” She rushed into the bathroom, practically slamming the door in Lucy’s face. Lucy shook her head and smiled, and headed back outside for Tim’s truck.

Lucy glanced up at the sky, the cold air nipping at her cheeks. She felt a tiny, cold sensation on the top of her hand, and looked down at the top of her hand, squealing in delight. A snowflake! It was snowing! Lucy’s squeal had startled Tim, who hadn’t seen her coming, as he’d been engrossed in his text messages. He tossed his phone down into a cup holder and jumped out of his truck, always ready to defend Lucy. He grabbed her by the shoulders. “Lucy? What happened? And where the hell have you been? Have you been in the bathroom all this time?” Lucy looked at Tim and saw the scared, confused look on his face. She pulled him into a hug, before pushing him away again, and twirling around with her arms spread wide. Tim looked at her like she’d lost her mind. “Lucy...what the hell are you doing?” Lucy laughed. “Tim, can’t you tell? It’s snowing!” Just then Tim glanced around and realized that yes indeed, it was starting to snow...but just barely. This is what his great grandmother would have called ‘spittin’ snow.’ But to Lucy, who’d never experienced snow before, it was practically a blizzard. He shook his head at her and laughed, before coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the side of her neck, putting just enough pressure on her skin to leave a tiny mark. “C’mon Boot. It’s not snowing too much yet, and I definitely want us to be at the cabin, or extremely close to it, when the heavy snow starts falling. Snowfalls in Montana are no joke.” Lucy snuggled into him for one brief moment, before they both got in the truck. They hadn’t been on the road for 10 minutes, before Lucy fell asleep again. Tim looked over at her and smiled...but then the smile fell from his face. He was coming to Montana because he had a lot of things to figure out. And the top priority was to figure out exactly where he and Lucy were headed...and if he wanted to go there with her, or if he needed to end things now before it was too late. He sighed to himself, and knew in his heart, it already was too late. 

Tim knew there were less than 5 miles from the cabin now, and the heavy snow had been falling steadily now for about thirty minutes, turning the Sapphire Mountains into a winter wonderland. He felt they were close enough to stop briefly, and let Lucy enjoy it. He pulled over to the side of the “road” (It wasn’t really a road, this far up and this deep in the mountains, it was more like a trail) and turned the truck off. He gently shook Lucy’s shoulder. “Luce...wake up.” Lucy snored in response. Tim smiled. Well, he could think of more interesting ways to wake her up , he supposed. He undid his seat belt and leaned over, and began nibbling her neck. She moaned softly, but still didn’t wake up. It wasn’t until she felt a wet tongue sliding up her neck and an eager mouth begin nibbling on her ear that her eyes popped open. She gasped...both from being majorly turned on, and from seeing nothing but white out of the windshield of the truck. “Luce...wake up. I thought you’d want to see this.” Tim’s voice was soft as she turned her head and smiled, and kissed him deeply. Tim leaned back. "C’mon, we’re close to the cabin now. We can stop for a few minutes.” Lucy smiled, and eagerly undid her seatbelt and hopped out of the truck. The air was biting cold now, and the wind was definitely picking up. Lucy turned slowly in a full circle, and all she could see was beautiful, white, snow, covering literally everything. Lucy gasped and jumped behind Tim. “Tim! Look!” Tim smiled as Lucy pointed towards a deer. The deer was several feet away from them. It clearly wasn’t pleased that they were interrupting it’s hunt for food. It raised it’s head quickly and looked at them. “Oh wow...it’s beautiful Tim!” Tim nodded. “Indeed. It’s a female, and I’d guess she’s going to have a little one, maybe even two, by spring.” Lucy smiled in delight. Tim turned around to face her. He cradled her cold face in his equally cold hands and kissed her deeply. Lucy moaned in return, and thought the moment couldn’t get any more magical with Tim kissing her like that, as they were surrounded by a heavy snowfall, in a place called the Sapphire Mountains. Tim finally pulled back from her. “Thank you for coming up here with me.” Lucy smiled and nodded. Tim frowned as he looked up...in just the brief time they’d been kissing, the snowfall had gotten heavier, and he could feel the temperature dropping, rapidly. “C’mon Boot. We’re not far from the cabin, but, I don’t want us getting stuck out here. The wind and snow are picking up and the temperature is falling.” Lucy nodded. She and Tim climbed back into the truck, and Tim switched the heater on to full blast. Lucy was shivering, but she loved it. 

“Tim, I know you said we were coming up here to figure things out, and that you needed time away from L.A…” Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Not yet, Boot.” Lucy frowned at him as he drove slowly towards the cabin. “Not yet, what?” Tim looked at her and smiled gently. “I don’t want to get into all that right now, Boot. But you’re right. I did need some time away from the job, and away from L.A., and whether you want to admit it or not, so did you. Between everything that happened on my deployment, everything that happened in my family recently, not to mention work, and you, and your behavior recently on the job…” Lucy quickly looked away from him, out her window; of course he had noticed. But she brushed it off anyway. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Tim.” Tim smirked at her. “Like hell you don’t, Boot. The last few weeks, you’ve been taking lots of risks...a lot of them unnecessary. I get why you’re doing it, but Lucy, you don’t have to. Everyone knows what a great cop you are. You don’t have anything to prove to anyone. Plus, I just want to spend a few normal days with you.” Lucy glanced at him and smiled. “Normal days? This beautiful snowfall isn’t exactly normal.” Tim laughed at that. “Ok, granted, that part isn’t very normal for us. But yeah, I want some normal days with you. Days that aren’t filled with arresting anyone, or saving anyone, or averting some kind of crisis for you or me or someone else. I’m worn out, and you are too.” Lucy nodded. “I suppose you’re right. I’m surprised Sgt. Grey gave us this time off. We’ve had to take a lot of personal days lately.” Tim grinned. “Why do you think I signed us both up for so much overtime lately?” Lucy squinted at him. “How long have you been planning this, Timothy Bradford?” Tim laughed...Lucy only used his name that way, in that tone, when she was about to interrogate him. “I might have started planning this a while back...at first just for me though. Inviting you came later in the planning process.” Lucy reached for his hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed his knuckles. “I’m glad you invited me.” Tim squeezed her hand. “I’m glad you finally agreed. Ahh… at last...we’re here.” 

Lucy looked through the windshield and saw a small, one level cabin. It had a tiny wrap around porch from what she could make out. The part of the porch that faced the road was small, but the part of the porch that was at the back of the cabin expanded to twice the size, and gave a lovely view of the woods. Tim pulled into the driveway at the back of the cabin, and it was then Lucy realized the cabin actually had a small basement. Lucy got out of the truck, and to her delight she spied a tiny creek through the trees. “Oh, Tim, it’s beautiful! Where are we now?” Tim grinned. “This is it, we’re now officially in the Sapphire Mountains.” Lucy smiled. “Are there any sapphires around?” Tim nodded. “Actually, in parts of these mountains, they do indeed mine for sapphires.” Lucy’s eyes widened. “Have you found any here at the cabin?” Tim laughed and shook his head. “No, but there’s always a first time.” Lucy looked around again. “How much of this is yours?” Tim opened the back door to his truck and began hauling out their luggage. “Only about ten acres. This place used to belong to my grandfather...my mom’s dad. He left it to me when he died...mom didn’t want it. She already has her little place of paradise.” Lucy looked at him in shock. “Ten acres? You own that much land?” Tim laughed as he shut the door to his truck. “Ten acres might seem like a lot, Boot. But out here, it’s nothing. C’mon, let’s get this stuff inside.”  
Tim and Lucy walked along the narrow wrap around porch to the wider area of the porch in the back. The cabin had floor to ceiling windows and was made of cedar. It had a green, tin roof. Tim unlocked the french doors, and Lucy stepped inside with her luggage. Tim followed. They were apparently in the small family room, that combined with an eating area, and opened into a small, but completely equipped kitchen. Lucy smiled. “Wow...I was expecting like, a very rustic cabin.” Tim smirked. “Complete with an outhouse?” Lucy laughed. “Maybe. Where should I put my stuff?” Tim closed the door that led to the porch...it was already cold enough in the cabin without letting the snow in. He walked up to Lucy and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Lucy’s hands slid up his back as she pulled him close. Lucy moaned as Tim’s tongue slid down her throat, and he began feasting on her mouth. They broke apart after several minutes. His voice was rough when he spoke. “About your question. There are three bedrooms...they’re all down that small hallway right there. I’ll be in the master. You can pick whichever bedroom you want...including the master. But if you choose that one, you’re sharing it with me. But it’s your choice...there’s no pressure here. Now, I’m going to turn on the heat, before this place becomes a freezer. You can unpack while I bring the supplies and groceries in. Once I get everything I’m going to build a fire...unless you want to go for a walk or something? If so, I can build the fire after we get back. You’ve got some decisions to make, and I’ve got more stuff to bring inside. I’ll be right back.” Tim kissed her again, hard. Then he left her standing there, in the small family room. 

Lucy watched him as he went back outside and walked down the porch. She went to the large window and watched the beautiful snow, that now covered literally everything. She really wanted to go for a walk, but it was snowing so heavily now, it might not be safe. Maybe they could walk down to the small creek she had seen through the trees...it didn’t look far. That’s what they’d do. They’d walk down to the creek. That decision made, she picked up her suitcase and makeup bag (why had she packed that? They weren’t going anywhere where she’d need makeup) and walked down the small hallway. She quickly found the bedrooms. He’d said no pressure...that it was her choice. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Of course he’d do that for her. He’d do anything for her, and she knew it. Isn’t that the kind of person she’d always dreamed of being hers? Lucy made another decision. She carried her bags into the master bedroom...which was fairly small, but it was bigger than the other bedrooms. She placed her bags by the small closet in the master bedroom. She came out of the master bedroom just as Tim walked in with the first armload of groceries. He saw which room she had come out of and smiled. “You sure about that, Boot?” Lucy smiled and nodded. “Ok, then. Now that you’ve done your homework, come help me get the rest of this stuff inside.” Lucy quickly walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground, kissing her deeply, before he set her down and they went back outside into the falling snow.


	2. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy go for a small hike in the woods in the snow. Tim gets his first sign that they may not be the only ones in the woods.

Tim stepped into the cabin with the last load of supplies. He quickly shut the door leading to the back part of the porch. “Damn, it’s really coming down out there. The forecast said ‘light snow.’ I’d have planned this trip for another time if I’d known it was going to snow this much.” Frustrated, he put a big cardboard box down on the floor. Lucy was in the kitchen organizing the supplies Tim had already brought inside. She looked at the cardboard box and laughed. “Did you buy out the entire liquor store?” Tim grinned. “No, smartass. I don’t plan on us drinking all of this; some of this will be for our next visit.” He had a gleam in his eyes that Lucy found adorable. Next visit? Lucy would definitely come back here with him, as many times as she was invited, and then some. Tim hung his coat up on the coat tree by the side door. “Ok...next order of business is to build…” He stopped when he saw a healthy fire already roaring in the fireplace. He turned a questioning look on Lucy. “Boot, did you build that fire?” Lucy laughed. “I don’t see anyone else here, besides you, and me, do you? I may not go camping very often, but I do have some skills that are required for the outdoors. Building fires is one of them.” Tim laughed and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck. “You’re happy you came with me to Sapphire Mountain? Even if it’s snowing much more than I realized it would?” Lucy nodded and turned her head to the side and kissed him. “Yes, I’m very happy. Now help me get all this stuff put away, then we can either have a very late lunch or a very early dinner. Maybe after that we can go for a quick walk down to the creek...what’s the name of it?” Tim smirked. “Blue Creek.” Lucy chuckled. “Blue Creek? On Sapphire Mountain? Seriously?” Tim shrugged his shoulders as he put the wine and liquor away. “That creek is so small, it doesn’t actually have a name. Gramps just called it that.” Lucy grinned as she opened the pantry to put some canned goods away...and froze. There, on one of the shelves, stood four boxes of Lucy’s favorite herbal tea. She knew damn well Tim hated herbal tea. So that most likely meant he had bought some just for her, hoping that someday she’d come up here with him. She put the canned goods on the shelf in the pantry and quietly closed the door. Then she went to Tim who had just put a bottle of white wine in the fridge and a bottle of red wine in the small liquor cabinet in the corner of the kitchen. He turned around just in time for Lucy to throw her arms around him, and he realized she was sniffling. He squeezed her tightly. “Luce? What is it? What’s wrong?” Tim had no idea what had just happened. She pulled away from him, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. “You bought me tea…” Tim smiled gently at her. “Yes, I did, but I may not do that again if it makes you cry.” Lucy laughed through her tears. “When did you buy that tea?” Tim looked away, and Lucy could tell he was uncomfortable with her question. He looked back down at her. “I bought it last time I came up here.” Lucy tiled her head to the side. “When was that?” Tim sighed. He pulled out of her arms. He knew it was early in the day for it, but they were on vacation, so, he pulled out the last bottle of liquor in the cardboard box, which was a good whiskey, opened it, and poured himself a generous helping of it. He took a sip to calm his nerves. “Remember the time I took off, after you’d been released from the hospital, after you were found?” Lucy nodded, her eyes sympathetic. “I came up here for a couple of days to clear my head. I was in the grocery store buying a few supplies, and I saw the damn tea. It was then that I realized I wanted to bring you up here with me, someday, when you were ready. You definitely weren’t ready then, so I bought the tea...it made me feel like you were up here with me.” Tim wouldn’t look at Lucy, instead he studied the whiskey he was swirling in his glass. Lucy went to him and took the glass out of his hand, and set it on the counter. Then she wrapped her arms around him and just held him. Tim wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. “I’m still working through all of that Luce…” His voice sounded rough to her ears. She nodded. “I know, me too.” 

Lucy was the first one to break the embrace, and she went back to putting things away. Tim joined her. After several minutes, everything was finally put away. Lucy turned to Tim. “So, what now?” Tim shrugged. “Beats me...we can relax on the couch by the fire, we can go take that walk down to the creek you were talking about. Or we can eat? Who cares...we have no schedule while we’re up here.” Lucy laughed. Tim looked out the window and saw the snow was coming down pretty hard still. He looked at Lucy, a serious expression on his face. “You have to promise me something, Boot.” Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe, what is it?” Tim shook his head. “No, no maybes on this, it’s non negotiable.” Lucy cocked her head to the side. “I’m not promising anything until you tell me what it is.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Fine. I realize you might want some time to yourself while we’re here and that’s totally ok with me. But please don’t wander too far from the cabin, on your own. There’s practically no cell service up here, and you don’t know the area, and it’s very easy to get lost up here, especially in this kind of weather.” Lucy relaxed and laughed at him. “Is that all? I can easily make that promise Tim...it would be just my luck to go for a walk and get lost and get eaten by a bear or something.” Tim narrowed his eyes at her and went to her, cradling her face in his hands. His mouth was inches from hers. “You don’t have to worry about a bear eating you. But I definitely plan to...later.” He stepped away from her, leaving her just the tiniest bit turned on. “Now...I need to show you this, then we’re going for that walk to the creek.” Lucy laughed. “Ok..?” Tim walked to a closet beside the front door and opened it. “Just in case something happens, this is where the weapons are kept. There’s even a cross bow and a set of bow and arrows in here. Not that we’re taking any of these with us to the creek. But, just so you know.” Lucy walked the short distance to the closet and peeked inside...she saw several shotguns, the crossbow Tim had told her about, and even a couple of fishing rods. On a small shelf were several different handguns. Lucy looked at Tim. “Fishing rods are considered weapons here?” Tim smirked. “That’s just where Gramps kept them...don’t ask me why. Also, all the windows are bulletproof. Hurricane force winds couldn’t break those things. And there’s an alarm system which I’ll give you the code for, and there’s security cameras around the property.” Tim shut the closet door and started to put his coat on. Lucy frowned at him. “Tim...is there something I’m missing here?” Tim shrugged into his coat as he handed Lucy hers. “What do you mean?” Lucy swept her arm around the room. “Well, you told me we were going to this rustic little cabin, and yet there’s more security here than my apartment building in downtown L.A. What’s up with that?” Tim sighed. “I honestly couldn’t tell you. And the security at your apartment isn’t that great. I’ve got more security at my house than you do at your apartment.” Lucy zipped up her coat and stuffed her hands into big, think gloves. “It’s not that bad.” Tim laughed as Lucy grumbled at him. “Seriously Luce...I don’t know why Gramps was so heavy on the security. If he had a reason for it, he never told me or mom what it was. C’mon, let’s go to the creek.” Tim put the fire out in the fireplace, then he and Lucy stepped onto the porch, and closed the door. 

It was bitterly cold, and thick snowflakes were still falling. It didn’t look like the snowfall was going to let up anytime soon. Tim whipped up the hood of his jacket, then he did the same to Lucy. Lucy scooped up some snow from the porch railing and looked at it...she looked like a kid on Christmas morning to Tim. “There’s better snow out there Boot, let’s go.” Lucy shot him a wicked grin as she threw the lousy snowball she had made at him...and missed him by a mile. Tim laughed. “Uh huh, ok. I see how it is. Better watch your six, Boot.” He grabbed her hand and tugged her across the porch, and down the few steps that led into the yard. He didn’t let go of her hand as they walk away from the cabin and into the woods. Lucy gasped. Tim whirled around. “It’s ok Luce...the creek isn’t far from here at all. Look...you can see it right down the slope there.” Lucy grabbed his arm. “It’s not that Tim...look! She pointed to the snow on the ground and they saw a set of prints. Tim knelt down and looked at them. “Ok...there’s obviously a family of...something...close by; probably at the creek. Whatever they are they aren’t very big. Just stay close to me, ok?” Lucy nodded, and Tim took the lead. While the snowfall was definitely taking the daylight away, it wasn’t dark outside yet, and that helped Lucy relax. She and Tim walked the short path through the woods to the creek, when Tim suddenly stopped, and Lucy knocked into him. He brought her around in front of him and whispered in her ear. He pointed towards the creek. “Look, straight ahead...there’s the owners of the footprints you found.” Lucy gasped in delight. There at the creek was a family of red foxes. “Oh they’re so cute!” Tim laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Cute yes...but they aren’t very friendly and they’re very skittish. As soon as they figure out we’re here, they’ll bolt.” No sooner had Tim uttered those words than mama fox whipped her head up and sniffed the air. She whipped her head around and laid eyes on Tim and Lucy. Then she took off and her babies followed her. Tim squeezed Lucy before letting her go. “Ok..let’s go to the creek. There’s a small trail by the creek we can follow for a while.” No sooner than they had gotten to the creek than Tim frowned. “What the hell is that?” He bent over, scooped up some snow, and before Lucy realized what he was doing, aimed a perfect snowball right at her face...and hit his target. Tim burst out laughing as Lucy shrieked. “That was so mean, Tim Bradford!” Lucy spat out snow and used her glove to wipe off her face as Tim continued laughing at her. “Hey, you started it Boot. And I did warn you to watch your six, did I not?” Lucy frowned at him. He reached for her and hauled her into his arms. “You look cute with your face all covered in snow.” Lucy rolled her eyes and Tim smirked at her. He put his arm around her shoulders, and started walking. 

Tim figured they had walked a good 4 miles when he started noticing Lucy wincing with every step. She at first had loved walking by the creek, in the falling snow, and was chattering away about it. Now she was completely quiet. He glanced at her feet and rolled his eyes. He should have known. She was wearing brand new hiking boots, and he doubt she’d broken them in at all before putting them on. “Time for a break, Boot.” Lucy smiled gratefully. “I’m just not used to the altitude.” Tim nodded. “Right...and I suppose the fact that you’re limping has nothing to do with your new hiking boots?” Lucy sighed. “Ok, ok I didn’t get a chance to break them in before we came here. But we haven’t walked that far, I can make it back.” Tim just laughed. “Boot, we’ve walked approximately 4 miles already. Back to the cabin is another 4. You put another 4 miles on those feet, in those boots, you’re going to have serious blisters for the rest of the trip. Plus, it’s almost dark. Here, hop on, I’ll give you a ride.” Lucy laughed.” You’re going to give me a piggy back ride all the way back to the cabin?” Tim glared at her. “You think I can’t do it?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “I have no doubt you can do it. But I’ll definitely take the ride.” Tim smiled as he crouched, and Lucy jumped on his back. He hefted her up a little higher as he started back to the cabin. They were about halfway back when the wind started blowing really hard, and the snow was practically blinding. Nothing Tim couldn’t handle though...until Lucy started messing with him. First she pulled his hood back slightly, and began lightly kissing and nibbling his neck. Tim grunted. “Cut that out, Boot. I’m tying to get us back to the cabin quickly, safely, and in one piece.” But Lucy ignored him, and while she nibbled on his neck, she reached around to his front, and grabbed him through his jeans. Tim hissed in a breath and focused on getting back to the cabin. They reached the front steps, and Lucy hopped down from his back. He drug her in front of him and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her roughly. “Damn what you do to me, Lucy.” Lucy smiled as Tim continued to plunder her mouth, with his hands roaming her body, while hers started unzipping his coat. He stopped, and briefly stared at her. She looked at him and gave him a wicked smile. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, and vaulted the steps. Lucy laughed as Tim charged down the porch...neither noticed the fresh, human footprints in the snow, by the cabin; footprints neither Lucy nor Tim had made.

Tim rounded the corner to the back door, set Lucy on her feet, and leaned in to kiss her. But just as he leaned in, he noticed her wince again. Tim stopped himself and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, he forced himself to regain control and calm down. “Luce...as much as I want to take you right here, and right now, on this freaking porch, I really think we better look at your feet. We don’t want you getting blisters, and certainly don’t want them to get infected.” Lucy melted at how concerned Tim always seemed to be for her wellbeing. She tenderly kissed him, and he groaned in return. “Maybe you’re right.” Tim winked at her. “Oh don’t worry...we’ll call this an intermission. I fully intend to have you, on this porch, and basically every inch of this cabin.” Lucy laughed, and he picked her up and carried her into the cabin, shutting the door with his foot. He set her on the kitchen counter, and took off her boots as he shed his coat. He removed her socks...both pairs of them..and examined her feet. She didn’t have any blisters, yet, but there were several really red areas. He nodded in satisfaction. “Good work, Boot. Wearing two pairs of socks saved your feet. Ok, here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to go into the master bathroom...there’s a jetted tub in there...and soak, with some epsom salt, and whatever else you want, but epsom salt is a must. While you’re doing that, I’ll cook dinner.” Lucy smiled at him. “I like that plan.” She leaned in to kiss him, and slid her tongue into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tim kissed her deeply before pulling back just far enough to see her face. “Damnit, Lucy, if you keep that up, you’re going to miss your bath, and dinner.” She smiled against his mouth. He gently pulled back, and lifted her off the kitchen counter. He gave her butt a light slap as she headed towards the bathroom. She turned her head and sent him a wicked smile. 

Lucy quickly shed her clothes, and opened the faucets to the tub. She looked in the cabinet under the sink for epsom salt...and froze, again. There, with the epsom salt, was 4 different kinds of bubble bath. She shook her head and smiled at how thoughtful Tim was being...she knew damn well he rarely if ever took bubble baths. She selected a vanilla scented foaming bubble bath, and poured some of the soap into the running water as the tub filled. She then dumped some epsom salt in. Soon she was in absolute heaven, soaking in the super hot water. She had loved being outside in the snow with Tim, but she was much colder than she’d realized, or had let him know. She languished in the bath as the warmth of the water soaked into her bones. 

Tim had decided on pizza for dinner...and two homemade pizzas that he had put together himself were warming in the oven. He had poured himself a glass of merlot and went to stand outside on the porch as he waited for the pizzas to cook. He lifted his glass of red wine to his lips and smiled. He was having a great time with Lucy so far. And he was once again amazed that she had barreled her way into his life, as well as into his heart. Tim took a sip of wine and put the glass down on the porch railing...frowning as he did so. What the hell? He had turned on the porch light, and now he finally noticed the footsteps in the snow. He vaulted the railing, landing in the yard...it wasn’t that far of a drop. He bent down and examined the footprints. He knew damn well neither he or Lucy had made those. Rising, he smacked himself in the forehead, remembering that he had yet to set the alarm or activate the security cameras. He glanced around looking for any threat, but didn’t see anything. But his spidy senses were tingling, and something told Tim he wasn’t alone in the woods. He rushed back inside, grabbing his wine on the way, realizing Lucy was completely unprotected. He got back inside and quickly went around the cabin, making sure all the doors and windows were locked. He then activated the alarm, and the security cameras. He went back to the kitchen, and checked the oven...the pizzas still had a few more minutes. He grabbed his wine, and guzzled it. Damnit, was it too much to ask for just a few days away from everything, with Lucy, where they could both relax and have fun and enjoy each other? He poured another glass of wine, and told himself to calm down. Maybe it was just someone that had been out for a walk like he and Lucy had been. Maybe he was overreacting. But something in his gut told him he wasn’t. The timer on the oven sounded, snapping Tim out of his thoughts. He pulled out the two pizzas he had made...one a veggie pizza, one with meat and veggies, and set them on cooling racks. He hadn’t heard Lucy come up behind him. “So...do I get to guess what’s wrong, or are you going to tell me?” She had already poured herself a glass of merlot. 

Tim whirled at the sound of her voice. “Damnit, Lucy!” She jumped at how loud he had yelled. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before walking to her and pulling her into his arms. “I’m sorry...I guess I’m not used to being so isolated from civilization. I have the jitters I guess.” Lucy smirked as she drank some of her amazing merlot...he had chosen a good one. “Nice try. The Officer Bradford I know doesn’t get spooked. Now, suppose you get the fire going, I’ll serve up the pizza, and then you can tell me what’s going on. Where do you want to eat?” Tim looked around. “Let’s eat by the fire.” Lucy nodded. “Excellent idea.” Tim went to get the fire started, as Lucy sliced pizza, and put the slices on some plates Tim had already pulled out of the cabinet. She brought the plates and the bottle of wine over to the fireplace. She happily sat down, and dug into her pizza. “A picnic by the fire...I could get use to this.” Tim looked back at her over his shoulder and smiled. “I bet you could.” He quickly got the fire going, and joined her by the couch. Lucy was sitting on the floor, and Tim thought she smelled like heaven. He sat down beside her and started nibbling on her neck. “I may need dessert first.” Lucy laughed and shoved him away. “Too bad. I’m starving.” Tim smirked and grabbed a slice of pizza. Lucy looked at him. “Ok, what’s going on?” Tim glanced at her as he reached for his wine...and realized it was still in the kitchen. He got up and retrieved his wine, and Lucy’s too, and joined her in front of the fire. He topped both of their glasses off. “While you were in the tub, I noticed some footprints outside in the snow, by the porch. They weren’t ours, but they were definitely human. It’s bugging me.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “That’s what has you so spooked? Tim, there’s no one out here.” Tim looked at her, a serious expression on his face. “Exactly, Boot. No one ever comes here that doesn’t live here...so who else is out here that shouldn’t be?” Lucy glanced around. “Maybe it was someone who’s lost, or someone out for a walk like we were. Did you find anything else?” Tim shook his head no. Lucy took a sip of her wine, and finished her first slice of pizza. She considered the situation. “Ok, so first light, we take a walk around, and see what we can find. In the meantime, we activate all the security measures your grandfather has.” Tim grinned at her. “First light huh? You’re getting up that early?” Lucy smirked at him. “Ok, so maybe after breakfast. But before we do anything tomorrow, we take a look around, in the daylight, when we can actually see.” Tim nodded. “I like the sound of that. Good plan, Boot.” Lucy set her wine down, and swallowed the bite of pizza she just took. She crawled into Tim’s lap, and relaxed against him. “In the meantime, we eat this fabulous pizza you made, we drink this fabulous wine you chose, and you shower me with love and affection” Tim laughed as he wrapped his arms around Lucy. He picked up his wineglass and took a drink. He put his wineglass down and stared into the fire, pulling her tightly against him. “Are your feet ok?” Lucy nodded. “I think I avoided any major blisters. Do you want to talk about anything tonight?” Tim shook his head and kissed her hair. “No. I just want to sit here with you, and enjoy being with you.” Lucy snuggled into his arms and glanced outside the window. It was still snowing heavily...and the footprints Tim had found earlier were already gone. But the person watching them from the woods wasn’t. He slunk back into the trees, and began the hike back to his own, tiny, ramshackle cabin.


	3. Blue Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy make some interesting discoveries on their first full day in the Sapphires.

Jack Thompson, Jr. gently hung up the phone in his office, in Missoula. So, it was true. Charles’ Billing’s grandson was indeed at the cabin by Blue Creek. By all accounts though, he seemed to be there with his girlfriend, or whoever she was, and was here for a vacation, not to mine sapphires. He sighed. Well, he guess his orders would be slightly delayed...it’s not like he could go mining on the property while Tim Bradford was there. But according to his source that he’d sent to check the property out, neither Tim, nor his girlfriend had discovered their illegal mining operation on Blue Creek yet. So maybe he wouldn’t do anything, yet. He’d keep an eye on them, for sure, but, if they were just up there for a few days of fun, no need to make his presence known. He swiveled in his office chair and looked out his office window. Looks like more snow would be in the forecast. He frowned as he looked out his office window. That property should have been his, all this time. But Charles Billings had refused to sell, even though no one in his family wanted it. And in Jack’s mind, the land didn’t belong to Charles anyway. Just because Charles had won it in a poker game, from Jack’s own grandfather, didn’t mean shit to Jack. The land was never legally sold. But his grandfather had insisted it was a fair poker game, and had deeded over the land to Charles years ago. Jack doubted his grandfather realized what he had lost...that tiny bit of property was buried in sapphires. But old Jack Thompson hadn’t been interested in that bit of land, and had no problem letting go of it. Jack Thompson, Jr. saw it differently. Well, no matter. As long as Tim Bradford stayed out of his way, there was no need to cause any kind of scene. He’d start the mining operation back up as soon as Tim was gone. And maybe, just maybe, he’d approach Tim about buying the land, if the opportunity presented itself. Because if Tim Bradford began making regular trips up here, that would cause a production delay for Jack, and that just wouldn’t do. 

Lucy yawned slowly, and her eyes barely cracked open. She snuggled down into the bed, pulling the covers over her head. What a night she and Tim had had. They didn’t finally go to bed until 4am, after getting tipsy on the wine, too full on pizza, and spent half the night in front of the fireplace worshipping each other. Lucy smiled at that and reached her hand out across the mattress...only to find Tim’s space in the bed, empty. She slowly sat up, and realized he was no longer in the bedroom, and obviously hadn’t been for a while. She checked the time on the clock on the nightstand beside the bed...it was after 9am already. She got out of bed, and went to the bathroom, waking herself up with a relaxing, long, hot shower. She finished her shower, quickly dried off, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and went to find Tim.

Tim was sitting on the porch, which was partly covered in snow, enjoying the crisp morning, with a steaming hot cup of coffee. The bright blue skies, the sunlight drifting through the orange and red colored leaves kissed by the snow, and then shimmering off the snow covered ground making it look like diamonds made a pretty picture. Lucy came outside, barefoot, and sat down in Tim’s lap. “Here you are.” She leaned down into him and kissed him good morning. Tim returned the kiss, frowning as he broke away. He glanced down at her feet.”You came outside barefoot, Boot? Really? It’s below freezing out here!” Lucy laughed. “It’s not like I plan on staying out here long, I just came to tell you good morning. You ok?” Tim smiled and nodded, his hand wrapped around her waist. “Yeah, just thinking about things, and enjoying the morning.” Lucy nibbled on his mouth. “I don’t suppose you want to enjoy the morning inside, by the fire, and cook breakfast?” Tim smirked at her. “I cooked dinner last night.” Lucy laughed. “Ok, I’ll cook breakfast. But I’m definitely going back inside.” Tim nodded. “Ok, I’ll be in in a minute..when I finish this coffee.” Lucy kissed him again, and jumped off his lap and hurried back inside the cabin. She quickly built a new fire in the stacked stone fireplace before heading into the kitchen.

Lucy decided on biscuits and gravy for breakfast, a dish her parents in Louisiana had introduced her to...a good, hearty breakfast that would warm you up on such a cold day. She had pulled a pack of sausage out of the fridge, and was preheating the oven for the biscuits (frozen, she had no idea how to make fresh ones), when Lucy heard a thud. She smiled and looked up, expecting to see Tim...and she did see him, but he was still outside, sitting on the porch. Brushing it off, Lucy went back to cooking, until she heard the thud again. What the heck was that sound? It sounded like it was coming from inside the house. She was about to brush it off again, when her cop instincts kicked in. Irritated with herself, because she knew Tim had trained her better, she turned off the oven, and quickly went into the master bedroom, and put on a pair of slip on shoes. She thought of alerting Tim, but she knew he was hoping for a quiet getaway, and she didn’t want to spoil that...especially since it was probably just an animal, trapped somewhere. She went to the closet where the weapons were located, and pulled out a handgun...and saw a flashlight and grabbed that too. She carried them both as she started searching for where the sound was coming from. She stopped halfway down the hallway when she noticed a door that was closed, and apparently locked. She had first thought it was a small bathroom, but apparently not. It was the door that led to the basement. She quietly unlocked and opened it, and pointed the flashlight and gun towards the stairs. She had just closed the door when Tim walked back inside. 

Tim came back inside fully expecting to see Lucy in the kitchen whipping up breakfast, and he hoped to interrupt her in a very interesting way. But he didn’t see her. He set his coffee down on the kitchen counter, and went to the master bedroom, thinking she might be in there, but she wasn’t, nor was she in the master bathroom. Where in the hell was she? It was then he noticed her slip ons were gone. Shaking his head, he left the bedroom, heading back to the porch. She should have known better than to be outside in those kind of shoes. He went out onto the porch, and looked around, but didn’t see her anywhere in the yard either. Tim went on full alert, sensing something was wrong. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. “Lucy! Lucy!” All he heard in return was the whistling wind as it blew the snow off the branches of the trees.

Lucy was down in the basement of the cabin, shining her light all around. But she wasn’t finding anything. She knows she had heard something...but what? She began cautiously walking around the basement, shining her light on the walls and the floors. What was that? She found a large, cedar cabinet, that seemed to be out of place here in the basement. She tried one of the doors to it, and it opened. She shone the flashlight around inside the cabinet. She had no idea what she was looking at, but to her, it looked like she had found maps. Lots of rolled up maps. She pulled one out and unrolled it...it was definitely a map of some kind, but of what? She rolled the map up and put it back in the cabinet. She shut the cabinet door, and shone the light on the floor by the cabinet...and saw fresh dirt on the floor. What the hell? She heard a sound behind her and whirled, her weapon ready. The flashlight lit up Tim’s face. Lucy lowered her weapon immediately, closing her eyes with relief as she did. “Damnit, Tim!” Tim glared at her. “Hey, don’t look at me, you’re the one down here armed, in a basement, scaring me to death when I couldn’t find you. Didn’t you hear me yelling for you?” Lucy shook her head. “No, I didn’t!” Tim sighed, forcing himself to relax. “Ok, Boot, fill me in. What’s going on?” Lucy shone the flashlight on the floor, and Tim knelt down, running two of his fingers through it. “Someone’s been down here, recently. Someone besides you, Boot.” Tim stood up, and grabbed the flashlight from Lucy. He shined it all around the cabinet, and then around the basement. He shined it back at the cabinet. “This sucker is heavy, help me move it.” Lucy nodded, and stuffed the gun into the waistband of her jeans, and as Tim pushed, Lucy pulled. They moved the cabinet about four feet to the side, and Tim shined the light on where the cabinet had been. His eyes widened with shock, and Lucy gasped. “A tunnel! Tim, where does it lead?” Tim rolled his eyes. “How the hell do I know, Boot?” Lucy laughed. “Well, it’s your cabin, duh.” Tim wasn’t in the mood for her games at the moment. “Yeah, I know, but I only inherited it right before you went missing. I just now started coming up here on a more regular basis, and up until now, I hadn’t checked out the basement before.” Lucy glanced at him. “Maybe we should do that now.” Tim shook his head. “Nope, I’m starving, and I want that breakfast you promised me. Then we’re going to look around outside first, just like we planned. Hope your feet aren’t sore today, Boot, because after that, we’re going to check this tunnel out.” Lucy nodded. “I wonder if this tunnel has to do with the maps I found.” Tim took the light off the tunnel, and put it on Lucy’s face. “Maps? What maps?” Lucy shoved the light away. “Uggh...you’re blinding me, Tim. I found maps in the cabinet we just moved. I have no idea what kind of maps they are though.” She opened the door to the big cabinet, and reached inside, pulling out several maps. Tim took them from her. “Ok, we’re taking these back upstairs, and while I look at these, you’re cooking breakfast.” Lucy smirked at him. “Ok.” He leaned in and kissed her. “Breakfast better taste as good as you do, Boot.” Lucy laughed. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” They trotted back up the stairs with the maps.

Tim was on his second cup of coffee, and Lucy was drinking a hot cup of herbal tea. She was frying the sausage as the biscuits were warming. Tim was looking at one of the maps he had brought back upstairs. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking at. “Boot, tell me something. What led you down to the basement in the first place?” Lucy sighed...she knew he wasn’t going to like her answer. She sprinkled a little flour into the skillet with the frying sausage and stirred it until it dissolved. Then she poured milk into the skillet, stirring it constantly until the mixture thickened. “I heard something...like someone or something was in the cabin. It was a thudding sound.” Tim looked at her sharply. “And you didn’t come get me?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “At first I thought it was you making that sound. Then I realized it wasn’t you...and so I figured it must be some small animal or something that had gotten trapped inside the cabin. I thought I was overreacting.” Tim started to snap at her, but stopped himself...because he had done the same thing to her last night when he had found the footprints. He hadn’t planned on telling her right away...she just figured out too quickly. Tim sighed, and pointed to her and then back at him. “It seems we need to work on our communication skills.” Lucy laughed and nodded her head. “Definitely.” Lucy pulled the biscuits out of the oven, as she poured the sausage gravy she had just made into a bowl, from the skillet. She put the biscuits on a platter, and brought both the biscuits and gravy to the table. Then she went back to the kitchen to get bowls, and spoons. Tim looked at her and grinned. “Biscuits and gravy?” Lucy laughed. “A nod to my southern roots.” As they each made their bowls of biscuits and gravy, Lucy sipped her tea. “So what were you doing out there on the porch this morning?” Tim stopped with the spoon midway to his mouth. He finished taking the bite, before carefully setting the spoon back into the bowl. Then he looked at Lucy. He sighed. “I was thinking about my parents.” Lucy nodded. “They seem to be working things out, I take it?” Tim nodded. “Yeah, and I’m not sure how I feel about that. I mean, yeah, it’s great that we’re a family again, especially now that Sydney’s back. It just feels, strange I guess. For so long, my parents couldn’t even be near each other. Now they’re playing house? It’s just weird.” Lucy looked at him with sympathy. “You’ve definitely had a lot of major changes lately, Tim. Sometimes change happens so fast, it’s hard for us to keep up.” Tim agreed. Lucy sipped her tea, as she watched Tim eat. She hoped this trip would help him come to terms with the major changes in his life.

After breakfast, they washed the dishes, and put them in the drying rack. Tim finished off his coffee, while Lucy finished her tea. She went to the master bedroom, and was stuffing her feet into two pairs of socks, and her hiking boots again. Tim frowned at her. “You sure you want those boots again, Boot?” Lucy nodded and looked up at him, smiling. “Yep, have to break them in somehow. Besides, we’re not going hiking, right? Just taking a look around the cabin?” Tim nodded. “We might go for a walk by the creek too...but only a short one.” Lucy laughed. “I think I can handle it, Tim.” She finished tying her boots, and went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed and nipped him. “But it’s really sweet the way you worry about me.” He kissed her forehead, and rested his brow against hers. “I always worry about you, Luce...it’s getting really annoying.” Lucy laughed, and smacked him on the butt. He smiled. He kissed her deeply, then let go. “Ok, let’s go take a look around outside.” Lucy nodded, as he pulled her from the master bedroom. 

They quickly donned their coats and gloves, and stepped outside into the cold air. It had finally stopped snowing, for now at least, but more was on the way for later that evening. They walked around the porch, and down the few steps into the yard. Lucy looked around and didn’t see anything except snow. Tim sighed, as he scanned the woods. “Any footprints that were around last night are long gone. It snowed most of the night.” The snow was now halfway up to their knees. Lucy loved it. She sent Tim a bright smile. “I’ve never seen this much snow in my life...can we move here?” Tim looked at her and laughed. “You? Live here? What a joke.” Lucy playfully hit him in the arm. Tim hauled her into his arms. “I don’t know about living here, but I will bring you back up here with me, whenever you want to come.” Lucy smiled and kissed him. “Deal. Ok, let’s really look around.” They walked all around the cabin, but found nothing. They searched the driveway, and around the little shed that stood next to the cabin. Tim opened it and looked inside...nothing but tools for the two small flowerbeds that bloomed in the spring by the front part of the porch, and tiny front yard. He closed it. “Nothing in there but yard tools.” Lucy looked around. “Should we go by the creek?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I guess.” They turned in the direction of the creek and began walking towards it. As they made their way into the woods, Lucy took a deep breath. She loved the smell of the snow, and the cold, and the creek. Despite what Tim thought, she definitely could leave L.A. behind for this. They made it to the creek, and began following it...this time in the opposite direction, away from the cabin. So far, they weren’t finding anything. Maybe Tim really was overreacting...but that didn’t explain the maps or the tunnel they had found in the basement. They were walking by the creek, when they came upon a very shallow, almost empty part of it. Lucy stopped, as something caught her attention in the creek bed. Tim almost ran over her. “You walk as badly as you drive, Boot.” Lucy turned to glare at him. “That’s not funny!” Tim laughed and shook his head. “What did you see?” Lucy stepped into the creek bed...the water was so shallow, it didn’t cover her boots, though that would change when all the snow finally melted. “Tim, look...what is that?” Lucy squatted down and pointed to what had caught her attention. The sunlight was bouncing off a brilliant blue stone, encased in rock. Tim’s eyes widened in disbelief. “I’ll be damned...I think you just found yourself a sapphire, boot.” Lucy squealed in delight. “Really? Are you serious?” Tim nodded. “Yep. Gramps said that there were sapphires around his property, but I never believed him...because he had never found any. Or if he did, he never showed them to me.” Lucy grinned, and took her gloves off, reaching into the freezing cold water, and prying the rock loose from the mud and dirt and water. It wasn’t very big, at least to her untrained eyes, but Lucy had actually found what would later turn out to be a 2 carat blue sapphire. It fit in the palm of her hand. She handed it to Tim. She stood up, and hopped out of the creek bed, quickly wiping her hands on her jeans, and shoving them back into her gloves. Tim tried to hand her back the sapphire she had just found. Lucy shook her head. “No, Tim you keep it. This is your property. I wouldn’t feel right keeping something like that.” Tim laughed. “But you’re the one that found it, Boot.” Lucy was adamant. “So what? This place is yours, your roots are here. I’m not keeping that...it’s part of your family heritage.” Tim smiled at her. Leave it to her to show kindness and compassion, when others probably wouldn’t have. He nodded and stuffed the sapphire in his pocket. He knew exactly what he was going to do with it, and who he would eventually give it to...when the time was right. Lucy was shivering. “Can we go back to the cabin now, and maybe check out the tunnel? Playing in the creek right after a snowfall wasn’t one of my best ideas, my hands feel like blocks of ice now.” Tim laughed. “Let’s go get you warmed up, Boot. Then we’re going to check out those maps, and the tunnel.” Tim and Lucy headed back towards the cabin. 

On the way back to the cabin, Tim began to wonder about what his grandfather had obviously not told him. Why had he never told him about sapphires being in Blue Creek? Did he know? And what the hell was a tunnel doing in the basement? As Tim and Lucy were walking back towards the cabin, someone came out from under the earth, through a small, hidden door, on the other side of Tim’s property. He knew they had found the tunnel. And hew knew he had to let Jack know.


	4. Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy get a mysterious visitor at the cabin, who also knows about the tunnel and the maps. Tim makes some surprising confessions to Lucy. Tim thinks of changing the map of his life.

Tim had just gotten off the phone with his mother, while Lucy was changing clothes. Her jeans, socks, and boots were wet from the creek. She quickly changed into another pair of jeans, and put her boots and socks in front of the fireplace to dry. She came into the kitchen, and noticed he had a cup of hot herbal tea waiting for her. She smiled, and took a sip of tea, and sat at the kitchen table with him. “I thought I heard voices...did you get a phone call?” Tim nodded. ‘Sort of. I called mom, on the landline. I didn’t tell her everything that’s going on here, but I did tell her about the maps, and that you found a sapphire. She’s happy and shocked about the sapphire, and confused about the maps. She thinks, and I’m beginning to think so to, that Gramps maybe had something going on up here that he kept from the rest of the family. Why, is anybody’s guess.” Lucy frowned thoughtfully as Tim took a sip of coffee and continued. “Mom thinks Gramps was maybe mining for sapphires here. Now it’s his land, or it was when and if he was doing that, so, it wouldn’t have been illegal for him to do that. But what we can’t figure out is, if that’s what he was up to, why keep it such a big secret? But I do think that’s what he was up to...it would explain the maps, and it would explain the heavy security measures in place here.” Lucy took another sip of tea. “Didn’t your mom live here with him? Wouldn’t she have known something more?” Tim shook his head. “My mother’s mother died when mom was just a baby. Gramps didn’t know shit about caring for baby girls, so he sent mom to live with his sister. She did see him often, but he mostly went to visit her, where she was raised, in Utah. She rarely came here, that’s why when Gramps was making out his will, mom insisted he leave this place to me instead of her. She has no connection to it. I came here to visit him more than she did.” Lucy nodded. She glanced at the maps spread out across the table. “Have you been able to make any sense of these?” Tim rubbed the back of his neck. “Kind of...they’re maps of the property. I think the areas marked off in red are the areas Gramps mined for sapphires in. But Blue Creek isn’t marked off...so, I don’t know if you just got lucky finding a sapphire there, or if he left it unmarked for a reason.” Lucy finished her tea. “Ok, so what now?” Tim laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess that depends on you, Boot.” Lucy cocked her head to the side. “Why me?” Tim set his coffee down, and turned his chair partly away from the table. Lucy smiled and got up and went to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nuzzled her neck as he ran his hand across the top of one of her thighs, as his other hand wrapped around her waist. His voice was soft. “I came up here with you to figure things out with myself, and with us...not for some damn mystery. We get enough of that crap at home. This was supposed to be a relaxing getaway for us.” Lucy closed her eyes and sighed as she tilted her head and rested it against his. “I know...and we can do plenty of talking and relaxing. So...let’s grab a quick lunch, go on a treasure hunt with one of these maps, and then come back and rest, and talk and…” She turned her lead, and leaned down slightly, and nibbled on his neck. Tim sighed gruffly. “Does it have to be in that order?” Lucy laughed and stood up, and nodded firmly. “Yes, yes it does. If we go in the order I suspect you want to go in, we won’t ever get to that treasure hunt.” Tim laughed as Lucy went to the fridge and pulled out veggies, cheese, mustard, mayo and lunchmeat. Soon she had whipped up a ham and cheese deluxe sandwich for Tim, and a veggie sandwich for herself. She put both big, thick sandwiches on plates, and topped them off with a side of chips, and a dill pickle. She brought the plates back to the kitchen table, and Tim smiled. “Ok, you made breakfast and lunch today...I’ll make dinner when we get back.” Tim took a big bite of his sandwich as Lucy smiled. “Deal.” 

As Lucy and Tim were eating their lunch in his cabin, tucked away in the Sapphire Mountains, Jack Thompson, Jr. was sitting in his office in downtown Missoula. He was frowning at his employee. “I told you using that tunnel and staying at the house were bad ideas.” His employee, Derek English, shrugged his shoulders. “Aww, c’mon boss. It saves us time getting on and off the property without being seen, and gives us a free place to stay if the mining operations take too long.” Jack shook his head. “You idiot. That place has never been abandoned, like you seem to think it has. You’re just lucky Tim Bradford has never managed to catch you in it. Did you get the maps?” Derek looked down at his feet. “Well, see sir, the thing about that is…” Jack waved his hand and cut him off. “You’re useless, English. Those maps would tell me where exactly to mine. Now, I’ve managed to guess pretty well so far about where to mine, but I need those damn maps.” Derek looked at his boss. “How come you never took them before this?” Jack rolled his eyes in frustration. “Because it wasn’t long after Charles died that Tim Bradford showed up, then that worthless daughter of Charles showed up too. I never knew exactly where Charles kept them, and I didn’t have the time to look for them. Plus, I might add, you never told me until very recently that you had found them, and where they were. What...it just slipped your mind?” Derek glanced away nervously, and then looked back at Jack, who frowned at him. “Get the hell out of my office.” Derek turned to leave, but glanced back at Jack. “What do we do now, boss?” Jack narrowed his eyes at him. “You speed up your timeline. We finish filling this next order, and then we stop all mining until Tim Bradford has left. I might go have a word with him myself...you never know, he might just be willing to sell. And keep an eye on him. I want to know every move he makes while he’s here in Montana.” Derek left Jack’s office, as Jack sat lost in thought. Maybe it was time to pay Tim Bradford a visit. For all Jack knew, Tim knew nothing about what was actually on the property he owned. He knew Tim Bradford was a cop back in L.A., and wouldn’t be up here all that often anyway. Maybe he would be willing to sell the property, be glad to get rid of it. And if he wasn’t...well, Jack could be a very persuasive person. He glanced at his watch. It was barely lunchtime. He’d take a drive out there right now, and see for himself if he could get Tim’s land from him. 

Tim and Lucy were finishing their lunch, and looking over the maps, trying to decide which one they wanted to use first. Tim was seated, and Lucy was standing next to him, looking over his shoulder. Lucy pulled the map Tim had first looked at, and put it back in front of him. “I think we should use this one. It seems to be more recent and more detailed than the others.” Tim nodded in agreement. “Yep. We can drive over to where the map indicates, we don’t have to hike all the way over there.” Lucy sighed in relief, and Tim chuckled. “Tired of the great outdoors already, Boot?” Lucy smirked at him. “No. But that’s a full day’s hike there and back if we’re doing it on foot, and it’s already mid afternoon now.” Tim frowned and glanced outside. “It is...and more snow is forecasted this afternoon...in fact, look, it’s starting to snow now.” Lucy glanced out the window, and Tim shook his head. “Nope, no way, Boot. I’m all for checking out the property, using this map, but we’re not going to start that when most of the daylight is gone already. I only know this part of the property well, I don’t know the area on this map at all. I’d rather get lost when I have a lot of hours of daylight left to find my way back. And I definitely don’t want us getting lost in a snowstorm.” Lucy couldn’t help but agree. “Ok, so, tomorrow, right after breakfast, we go check out this area on the map.” She pointed to the biggest area that had been marked off. Tim nodded. “Yep….which means we have the rest of the day and night to do whatever we want…” He jerked her into his lap and began feasting on her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands slowly sliding up her back. His mouth left hers, and began a pathway down her neck. Lucy leaned back and moaned, giving Tim more access to her neck….just as someone knocked on the door, making them both jump. Lucy quickly sat up straight. Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Are you expecting anyone?” Tim shook his head. “No...I don’t know anyone up here. The only people that know I’m here are mom, dad, Sydney, and Sgt. Grey.” Tim frowned as he heard the knock again, more insistent this time. He quickly set Lucy on her feet, as he stood up. “Go in the bedroom, Boot.” Lucy glared at him. “No way...and besides, what kind of bad guy do you know that knocks first?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Fine...at least stay here in the kitchen.” Lucy smirked...the kitchen was just a few feet from the front door. But she knew it was a bad idea to point that out right now. Tim walked to the front door and opened the blinds that covered the window on the front door. He saw a man he didn’t recognize, standing there. Tim didn’t open the door, but he spoke loud enough for the man to hear him. “Can I help you, sir?” The man lifted his cowboy hat off his head in introduction. “Good afternoon, Mr. Bradford. My name’s Jack Thompson...may I come in? It’s damn cold out here.” Tim frowned at him in suspicion...he had never met this guy before, so how the hell did this guy know his name? Tim looked back at Lucy. There really was nothing else to do but open the door...and from the looks of the guy and his chubby build, Tim and Lucy could easily take him if the situation became volatile. Tim sighed and opened the door. “Please, come in, Mr. Thompson.” Tim shut the door, and quickly put himself between Jack and Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes. Jack smiled at him. “Place looks good..better than when Charlie was alive.” Tim raised his eyes in surprise. “You knew Gramps?” Jack laughed. “Hell, son, everyone knew your Gramps. Sapphires might be a big mountain range, but it’s a small community...we look out for each other up here.” Tim didn’t like this man calling him son...he didn’t appear to be much older than Tim. Tim shrugged his shoulders slightly. Lucy came to stand next to Tim. She stuck out her hand in introduction. “Hi Mr. Thompson, I’m Lucy Chen...I’m Tim’s girlfriend. You’ll have to forgive him, we don’t know anyone up here, and didn’t know anyone knew we were here. Would you like some tea, or coffee perhaps to warm up?” Tim turned to Lucy and scowled at her...but Lucy knew the kinder you were with people the more easily they would open up to you. She already didn’t like Jack Thompson, and she was suspicious of him, but she knew she could find out quicker what his agenda was than Tim would be able to. Jack grinned and nodded. “I’d be much obliged little lady. Coffee please, and make it black. Then let’s all sit...Tim I have a proposition for you, my boy.” Tim looked back at Lucy, who put on her best fake smile. After she had served coffee and tea, they all sat down. 

Tim was studying his coffee...while Lucy was trying to think of something to say. Jack looked nervously between them. “It’s a good offer, son. Now, I don’t rightly know what you want to do with this place, and if you want to keep it in the family, that’s certainly your right, and your business. But even though it’s a relatively small piece of land, there’s still upkeep to think about. I haven’t seen you up here very often, so I figure you’re busy with your own life. Definitely a pain to travel all the way here every so often just to keep the place up...unless you’re planning on living here?” Tim shook his head. “I probably won’t live here full time, Mr. Thompson, I live in Los Angeles. I’m not sure about selling though.” Jack started to speak when Tim raised his hand, cutting him off. “The offer sounds fair Mr. Thompson, generous actually. But I only inherited this place just recently. I’d like to have it for a couple of years, at least, and spend time here when I can to see if I really want to keep it or not. But, I can tell you that if I do decide to sell, you’ll be the first person I speak to about it. Your offer as I said is more than fair.” Tim looked intently at Jack, and he could tell Jack wasn’t pleased with his answer. Jack had all but browbeat him to accept his offer. Jack smiled...and to Lucy he looked like the big, bad wolf. “Well son, I can’t blame you for that. It is a pretty place. And I won’t withdraw my offer to buy the place. It will remain on the table, so take as long as you need to decide. Here’s my business card.” He drew his wallet out of his pocket and took a small, white card out of it. He put it front of Tim. Jack gulped the last of his coffee. “Well, I best be getting back to Missoula. I’ve intruded on your vacation long enough. You folks enjoy the rest of your time out here...oh, and be careful.” Tim looked up sharply from the business card, into Jack’s cunning eyes. “Excuse me, Mr. Thompson?” Jack looked at Tim and smiled, although the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Well, I imagine you city folks don’t get many blizzards in L.A. Supposed to get a small one tonight up here in the Sapphires. I’d keep close to the cabin if I were you. Enjoy the rest of your time up here in the Sapphires. Oh, and give me a call if you want a nice dinner in Missoula. I can recommend some very nice restaurants.” Jack showed himself out, as Tim closed the door. Lucy put her tea down, glaring at the door. “Well….” Tim turned to grin at her. In his best drawl, he caused her glare to turn on him. “Well, what, little lady?” Lucy put her hands on her hips. “Very funny, Bradford. I’d say first thing we do tomorrow is check out that land.” Tim nodded. “Oh yeah...that greedy bastard wants to get his hands on my grandfather’s land so bad he can taste it...and I want to know why.” Tim and Lucy were clearing away their coffee and tea cups when recognition dawned on both their faces at the same time, and they turned to look at each other. “The tunnel.” They said it in unison. Tim went to the closet and grabbed a shotgun, while putting a smaller handgun in the waist of his pants. Lucy quickly put her socks and boots on, and went to the closet where Tim handed her a flashlight and a handgun. They checked their weapons, and then went down to the basement. 

“Ok, Boot, here’s our play. We’ll take this tunnel wherever it leads. We absolutely do not split up. We don’t have much daylight left and the snow is already coming down pretty good, so any outside exploring has to be quick, got it?” Lucy nodded her head. Tim turned back to look at her. “The keys to my truck are hanging on a hook by the back door. If any trouble happens, you get to those keys and get the hell out of here. I mean it, Lucy. Please tell me you’ll do that.” Lucy started to argue with him, but saw the desperation in his face. Tim was still trying to protect her...still trying to resolve the guilt he carried with him over her kidnapping. Lucy nodded again. Satisfied, Tim turned, and they went into the tunnel. 

They walked for what Tim guessed was 5 miles, when he spied a ladder going up the dirt and rock wall. He shined the flashlight up the ladder, and saw a small trap door. “Um….ok….” He handed Lucy the shotgun, and climbed up the ladder. He pushed the door up, and it opened. He climbed out, and shined the flashlight around. He realized he was on the property that had been marked off on the map...a part of the property he had rarely been on. Lucy yelled at him. “Hey! Tim, are you ok? What do you see?” Tim couldn’t see a damn thing, because it was snowing so hard. But he heard the creek...which surprised him. He thought the creek was much smaller than that. But honestly, he had never bothered to find out how big it actually was. He shined the flashlight around again, when he froze. He heard a howl...much too close for his comfort. He quickly got back on the ladder, and closed the door. He climbed back down the ladder, and back into the tunnel. Lucy looked at him..partly in fear and partly in excitement. “Well, what did you see?” Tim shook his head in frustration. “Nothing, it’s snowing too hard already. It’s practically dark out. Something is out there though, I suspect probably a wolf. It howled at me, and I didn’t stick around to meet it.” Lucy shivered. “Probably a good idea. Look, the weather is getting bad, and as you said, it’s basically dark outside now...there’s no sense in going back out there until tomorrow. Let’s get back to the cabin...this tunnel is freezing.” Tim nodded. As Tim and Lucy headed back down the tunnel, the wolf Tim had heard appeared, and went to the door in the earth that Tim had closed. The wolf sniffed the ground. He looked up as the snow clung to his fur. The wind blew the snow all round him, and the full moon started to rise. The wolf howled again, before running back into the woods.

Tim and Lucy made it back to the cabin. They shoved the heavy cabinet back in front of the opening to the tunnel. Tim frowned. “We need to find a way to seal off that tunnel. It’s easy access to get inside the house.” Lucy nodded. “Well, maybe we can’t seal the tunnel right away, but maybe we could board up the basement door? Or nail it shut?” Tim sighed. “Maybe...but not until we check out the tunnel more, and what’s on the other side of it. It’s too damn cold and dark and snowing too much to do it right now.” Tim huffed in frustration as he trudged up the basement stairs. This was so not what he wanted to deal with. He opened the door, and stepped into the hallway of the cabin. Lucy followed, before Tim slammed to the basement door, hard, making Lucy jump. He shoved the lock into place; Lucy saw the muscle in his jaw clench. She grabbed his arm. “Hey...what’s wrong?” Tim shook her off impatiently. “What’s wrong? I came here to get away from stress, to try and relax, to spend some time with you where the most we’d have to worry about is what to eat for dinner. Now that’s shot to hell. We’re both apparently in some sort of danger just by being here.” He left her standing there, looking at him sadly as he stalked into the master bedroom. He pulled one of her suitcases out of the closet. Lucy followed him. She frowned at him as she watched him open her suitcase. “Tim...what are you doing?” He looked at her over his shoulder. “What’s it look like? You’re leaving. I’m taking you to Missoula, and you’re on the next plane back to L.A...I’ll stay here and figure out whatever this bullshit it is, then I’m leaving too.” Lucy looked away and sniffled. Tim turned around to fully face her. She looked back at him. “God idea...let me know when you’re done. Because this thing that you and I have? It will never work until you get the hell over yourself, which you seem to be nowhere near close to doing.” Lucy stormed out of the room as Tim closed his eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands. 

About an hour later, Tim was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He hadn’t packed anything. He was trying to calm down before he talked to Lucy. It wasn’t his fault their vacation was going down the tubes, and it wasn’t hers either. But he wasn’t exactly sure why she was so upset. Sighing, he put her suitcase back in the closet in the master bedroom, and then went to find her. It didn’t take him long to find her outside on the porch, sipping from a bottle of scotch, which surprised him, as she watched the snowfall. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey for himself, as well as two heavy blankets, and went to join her. He stepped onto the porch. “Boot, you’re going to freeze out here.” He set the whiskey bottle and a blanket down in a chair, before draping a blanket over her. She wouldn’t look at him. “I wouldn’t worry about that, I’ve got my anger to keep me warm.” Tim brought a chair beside hers, and sat down in it. He pulled a blanket over himself, and opened a whiskey bottle, taking a long pull from it. “Since when are you a scotch girl, Luce?” She finally looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. “Since now, I guess. It’s actually not half bad.” Tim laughed. His laughter faded away as Lucy averted her gaze from his and looked back at the snowfall. He attempted to pull her close, but she shoved him off. “Damnit, Lucy. Ok, clearly you’re upset. But I have no idea why. Look, I’m sorry our vacation got messed up, I didn’t mean to put you in any danger…” Lucy rolled her eyes. “This isn’t about any damn vacation Tim.” She looked at him. “You still see me as a victim. You’re still treating me like a victim. Yeah, I agree with you something really strange is going on here, but instead of turning to me for help with it, your first instinct is to send me away. You don’t trust me to have your back...poor little Lucy, Caleb’s victim, who can’t take care of herself, who always has to be saved and rescued and protected. I don’t need to be protected all the fucking time! I know, 100%, you have my back. Any time, any day, any where. But you sure as hell don’t trust me to have yours.” Lucy’s tirade finally came to an end. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down, and took a long pull from her bottle of scotch. Tim sighed...he must have really upset Lucy, because she rarely cussed like she had just now. Maybe it was time for him to tell her. “Lucy….” She turned to look at him and saw his broken, shattered expression. “Christ, this isn’t how I wanted to talk about this with you.” He got up and went to the porch railing and looked out over the woods, that were covered in a new blanket of snow. He turned around and faced her, crossing his arms. Lucy looked at him and waited. Tim glanced away, and took a deep breath, before looking back at her. “First of all, I know you have my back. I trust you more than I trust anyone to have my back. Yeah, ok, my first instinct is to protect you, but it’s not because I think you can’t take care of me or yourself. I know you can take care of both of us. It’s because you’re mine, and I protect what’s mine.” Lucy’s eyes widened in surprise. Tim closed his eyes...this next part was even harder. “I’m thinking of leaving the LAPD.” There, he’d said it. Lucy shot up out of her chair in shock. “You’re WHAT? You’re leaving me?” Tears brimmed in her eyes. Tim went to her, took the bottle of scotch out of her hands and put it on the table. Then he cradled her face in his hands. “No, baby, not you. I’m not leaving you, just the force...maybe. I don’t know yet. But not you, I could never leave you, Lucy.” He kissed her roughly as she moaned. Then he kissed her forehead, and she rested her head against his chest, practically melting into his arms. He held her as he sat down in a chair, almost cradling her like a baby. “Why are you thinking of leaving the LAPD?” Tim sighed as he watched the snow falling more heavily now. “Ever since I got back from deployment, I’ve felt myself changing. Don’t get me wrong, I love law enforcement, but, I’m not sure patrol is where I want to be anymore. Arresting the same people, for the same shit, every shift. It just feels like I’m not making a difference anymore.” Lucy kissed his cheek, as he closed his eyes, and leaned into her embrace. She rested her head against his shoulder. “So what do you want to do?” Lucy felt Tim shrug his shoulders. “I’m not sure. When I helped you find your birth parents, and when I found Sydney, I really felt like I had made a difference. Granted, those were both very personal cases, but, it felt like I had actually accomplished something...something permanent, something that would last, and wouldn’t be undone in the next couple of days. I thought about asking Monica about going federal, but, I’m not sure I want to work for the Feds. I just know patrol isn’t where I want to be anymore. This isn’t how I wanted to talk about this with you...I’m sorry If I hurt you.” Tim frowned, and Lucy hugged him. “You only hurt me when you see me as Caleb’s victim, Tim.” She sat up and looked at him. “Is that all you see when you look at me? You can’t see me as anything besides his victim? Because if that’s all you can see, this is never going to work between us.” Lucy looked down at the ground and quickly wiped away a tear before it fell. Hell…now they were in really dangerous territory that Tim rarely if ever let himself go. But he was afraid if he didn’t go there, he’d lose her forever. Risking everything, Tim slowly shook his head. Lucy looked at him...and was shocked to see him staring at her so intently. “No...that’s not all I see you as.” Tim rolled his eyes skyward, praying the risk he was taking was worth it, and praying he could find the right words. “Luce...christ, this is hard.” He squared his shoulders and tried again. “What I see you as is my future...as in the rest of my future. I’m not ready to completely step into that future with you yet...and I’m sorry if that hurts you. After Isabel…” he shook his head and sighed. “But Lucy, I can’t picture my life without you anymore, and I don’t want to. And I’m not just talking as my partner.” Tim plowed ahead, as Lucy remained silent. “I want everything with you...I want it all...someday, fairly soon, but not quite yet, and I know that’s confusing and I’m not making any sense now..” Tim shut his eyes in frustration as Lucy threw her arms around his neck and laughed. She hugged him tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Tim buried his face in her neck and locked his arms around her. Lucy smiled...that was as close to completely opening himself up with her as he’d ever been. Lucy showered his face with kisses like a puppy, making Tim laugh. She looked at him, her brown eyes big and wide and happy. “You know Sgt. Grey will eventually split us up, right?” Tim nodded and rolled his eyes in mild annoyance. “Of course...why do you think I gave you a damn key to my house?” Lucy laughed and kissed him, as he smiled against her mouth. He stood up with her in his arms. “Grab the booze.” As Tim walked by the table, Lucy snatched up the bottles of whiskey and scotch. He carried her into the cabin, slamming the door with his foot. He sat her down on the counter, and took the bottles from her, and put them on the counter as well. Then he locked all the doors, set the alarm, before going back to her. He leaned in and kissed her deeply before picking her up off the counter. He carried her to the couch, and gently placed her on it, before building the fire back up. He went back to the couch, and knelt in front of her. He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue down her throat as he slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head. He went to work on unbuckling her pants as Lucy undid her bra. She lifted her butt up as he slowly slid her pants down, his mouth closely following his hands. He quickly got her panties off, before he buried his face between her legs. Lucy practically shot off the couch as she felt his tongue go deep inside her, tasting her. Tim groaned as Lucy grabbed his head and began grinding herself against his mouth. Tim felt the minute she let go, and greedily lapped her up, getting every drop of her. Lucy smiled at him as Tim lifted his head, and wiped his mouth with his hand. He tore his shirt over his head, and pulled her off the couch on top of him. They made fierce, passionate love in front of the fire as the wind, snow, and the wolf howled outside.


	5. Buried Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy find something hidden in Blue Creek. Lucy has an encounter with the gray wolf...and a painful reminder that she's not put her kidnapping behind her entirely.

Tim groaned as the smells and sounds of frying bacon and brewing coffee pulled him out of a deep sleep. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 6am. Damn...when he had told Lucy first thing in the morning that they would check out the property, he had meant first thing in the morning...after the sun was already up. He rolled over and stuffed his head under the pillow. But he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Once he was awake, there was no going back to sleep. Admitting defeat, he tossed the covers aside and got out of bed, making a quick trip to the bathroom. After he used the bathroom, and brushed his teeth, he threw a pair of sweatpants on and padded into the kitchen. He stopped and smiled, as he watched Lucy pouring a cup of black coffee, which he knew was for him. He walked to stand behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace, before handing him a cup of coffee over her shoulder. He grabbed it and savored the first sip as she flipped thick pieces of bacon over in the sizzling skillet. After a couple of minutes, with Tim still holding onto her with one arm, while he drank his coffee, Lucy took the last of the bacon out of the skillet and set it on paper towels to drain. Then she dumped eggs into the skillet, as they cooked in the bacon grease. Tim laughed. “Your southern roots are showing again, Boot.” Lucy grinned. “I may not agree with everything when it comes to the South, but they damn sure know how to cook. Not the healthiest by any means, but it tastes so freaking good!” She finished cooking the eggs, plated them, put strips of bacon on each plate, and carried the plates to the breakfast table, where a bowl of fruit, and a plate of toast, along with strawberry jelly and soft butter already sat. Tim kissed her as she sat down, and then he sat down too. “If this is breakfast every morning, you might get stuck with all the cooking. This looks great, Luce.” He smiled at her, as she sipped her tea. She smiled back. “Well, we’re going to check out the property today, and I’d guess we’ll be gone for a while. Figured we’d need a big breakfast to fuel us up since we’ll be out a good part of the day.” 

Tim nodded as he began to eat. “You know, Luce...I didn’t mean we had to check out the property exactly first thing this morning...you could have slept a little later if you wanted.” She laughed, and shook her head, as she toyed with the eggs on her plate, and it was then Tim noticed her troubled expression. “What’s up? Look...if you’re upset about last night…” Lucy shook her head at him. “No, Tim, last night was wonderful.” Tim smiled at her, and Lucy looked back down at her plate. Tim frowned. “Then what is it?” Lucy looked back up at him. “Tim this isn’t about us...I want to talk to you about your grandfather, I just don’t want to upset you.” Tim nodded, and shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. “Don’t worry about it, Luce. I wasn’t extremely close to him. I mean, yeah, I loved him, and I have fond memories of my time with him...I just didn’t see him very often. We had a good relationship though. What’s up?” Lucy sighed. “I’ve been thinking about him...and this property, and everything that’s happening. It seems like Jack wants to get this land...in a bad way. And it seems like there’s something about this property your grandfather was trying to keep secret...possibly from Jack. Jack claimed he knew your grandfather, right?” Tim put his fork down and nodded. Lucy continued. “Tim...how did your grandfather die?” Tim looked down at his eggs, with a sad look on his face. “It was a suicide. He shot himself.” Lucy sat back and crossed her arms. “Did he really? Are you sure it was a suicide? Or could it have been murder to get his land away from him? I don’t know...maybe I’m just jumping to conclusions…” Tim watched her intently. “No, Boot. That’s good...that’s really good, you keep going.” Tim nodded at her encouragingly, so Lucy plowed on. “It strikes me as odd that your grandfather was clearly keeping some big secret about this place...not to mention the strange maps and the tunnel in the basement. It also strikes me as odd that Jack Thompson made you such a generous offer. I mean, he doesn’t even know you, and the price he was offering seems way over the top. I think checking out the property isn’t the only thing we need to do. I think we also need to investigate your grandfather’s death.” Tim nodded and sighed. “Well, we can probably get our hands on the case file, but he was cremated, so, there’s only so much we can re investigate.” Lucy sipped her tea thoughtfully. “What was your family’s reaction to the news he had killed himself?” Tim looked back at her grimly. “Honestly, no one believed it. Not the family, not the few friends he had, not the small church he went to...nobody believed it. But my mom didn’t want to rock the boat I guess, and neither did her brother, so, the family just accepted the initial investigation.” Lucy finished her tea. “Well, you and I are on the case now...let’s get to it.” Tim nodded. “We might have to call Sgt. Grey, and explain what’s going on, see if he’ll give us a few more days off for this.” Lucy laughed. “Probably...I’ll let you make that call.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I figured you would.”

The snow had finally cleared out, and in total had dumped almost 3 feet of snow...more snow than Lucy had ever seen in her life, and she thought it was beautiful. The snow would definitely complicate things, but, at least it wasn’t snowing anymore, and the skies were bright blue, and crystal clear of clouds. Tim hadn’t been sure what they’d need, so he’d packed some of the yard tools in the bed of his pickup. He and Lucy were driving down an old snow covered trail that led to the back of Tim’s property. He checked the map, and figured out they were right in the middle of one of the marked off areas of the map. He parked the truck, and turned the engine off. He and Lucy got out, and glanced around, as Tim checked the map. Lucy looked back at him. “Ok….so, what exactly are we looking for?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t exactly know. Hey….you hear that?” Lucy turned towards the sound of rushing water, before looking back at Tim. “It almost sounds like the creek, I thought the creek was a small one?” Tim nodded. “I did too...I never came to this part of the property. Gramps always said he’d take me when I was older...but he never did. He always had an excuse not to bring me here...it’s almost like he was hiding it.” Lucy smiled. “Well, you seem old enough to be here now, more than old enough in fact.” Tim smirked at her. “Very funny, Boot. Let’s go to the creek.”

Tim and Lucy made it towards the sound of the water, and it was definitely the same creek that ran by the cabin...but this area of the creek was much bigger. Lucy grabbed the map from Tim, and when she did she gasped as she looked down. “Oh!” Tim looked at her sharply. “What is it Luce?” He came over to look at the map that Lucy was holding. She unfolded it, and proceeded to show him the clue she had found hidden in the map. “Look, Tim…” She refolded it the way she had bunched it together when she’d grabbed the map out of his hands; and as she did, the markings on the map came together to form an x...as in x marks the spot. Tim stared at the map in shock. “Holy Shit, Luce, you did it! Nice work!” Lucy smiled up at him...it always made her heart go pitter pat when Tim was proud of her...and right now pride was written all over his face. And then his expression changed into a pained one. “Damnit...there’s just one problem.” Lucy sighed in exasperation. “What do you mean?” Tim looked at her. “According to this map, that damn x is in the middle of that damn creek, and it’s damn cold out here.” Lucy frowned. “Ok, so what do we do, wait until the weather warms up a bit?” Tim shook his head. “Hell no...waiting for the weather to warm up here means waiting until June.” Lucy glanced towards the creek, then back at Tim. “So what do we do?” Tim groaned. “We don’t do anything. I’m going to get pretty wet, and cold...so when I’m grumpy later, you’re just going to have to deal with it, Boot.” Lucy laughed. “Well, good thing I brought extra blankets, and two thermoses...one with coffee, one with tea.” Tim looked at her and grinned. “My hero.” 

About 45 minutes later, Tim was shivering from head to toe, as he was up to his mid thighs in icy cold water, while digging through the creek bed. He was making slow but steady progress as the water was rushing over where he was digging. Finally hit shovel hit something hard. He stopped, and looked at Lucy, waiving her over. Lucy came running and stopped at the edge of the creek. “What is it?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea...but it’s hard. Whatever it is my shovel can’t get through it.” Tim started digging around the spot he had been originally digging, then tossed his Lucy his shovel. He shoved his bare hands into the icy cold water, grimacing as he did so. He finally pulled out the top half of a large, canvas, olive green duffel bag...the same kind Tim had from the Army. It had a padlock on it. He pulled again, and realized something very heavy was inside it. It took most of the strength he had left, but he was able to to heft it out of the ground and out of the rushing water. He all but threw the large, green duffle bag onto the banks of the creek. Then he jumped out and fell to the ground. He was shivering so hard he couldn’t stop. Lucy tried to lift the duffle bag but it was too heavy. Tim used the last of his strength to stand up and hefted the bag up. “Help me to the truck.” He gasped the words out...he had been in the creek a long time, and with the temperature still below freezing, he was at risk for hypothermia. Lucy helped Tim limp back to the truck, as he dumped the bag into the bed of his truck. She helped him sit in the front passenger seat, and began undressing him. Tim half grinned at her. “Really? Here? I guess I can try.” His teeth were chattering so hard, Lucy could barely understand him. “Shut up, Tim.” She got his boots and socks off and checked his feet and toes. The tips of his toes were beginning to turn blue, but the rest of his feet seemed ok. She then stripped his pants and underwear off...not really caring when he protested, and wrapped both of the thick heavy blankets she had brought around his waist and feet. Then she got the thermos of coffee and opened it, pouring him a cup of the still hot coffee. Finally, she reached over him, and started his truck, turning the heater up full blast, and made all the vents face him. She also turned on his seat warmer. “Ok...you get comfy, I’ll go back and get the shovel. I think we’ve done enough for right now.” Lucy shut the door and ran back to get the shovel. It was then she noticed tire tracks in the snow, not far from where she and Tim had parked. She quickly glanced around...someone else had been here, but apparently they had already gone before she and Tim had arrived. She started walking back to the truck when she heard a noise. She whirled around…and saw the wolf. 

Tim’s heart had just stopped beating. He had closed his eyes and was enjoying the warmth coming back into his body, when he heard a cry. His eyes shot open, and he glanced out the windshield. Holy shit...Lucy was staring down a gray wolf, who wasn’t even 10 feet away from her. The wolf bowed it’s head, never taking it’s eyes off Lucy. Lucy was frozen to the spot. Tim knew there was nothing he could do. If he did anything to startle the wolf, he knew it might attack Lucy. Maybe he could get to his weapon. He put the empty thermos cup he had been holding down in a cup holder, and slowly reached behind him into the back seat for the shotgun he had brought with him. He slowly pulled the gun to the front seat of the truck where he was sitting...never taking his eyes off Lucy, or the wolf. The wolf was slowly moving forward towards Lucy, who hadn’t moved. But then suddenly, it stopped. Tim cocked the shotgun, and rolled down his window, preparing to aim and fire. The wolf looked at Lucy, and then at Tim. It glanced back and forth between them, and whined. Then it turned and bolted back into the woods, as fast as it could. Lucy stood frozen to the spot, in shock, trembling all over with fear. Tim shouted her name. “Lucy!” Lucy seemed to have not heard him, she gave no response that she had. Tim summoned his best T.O. voice. “Boot! Get the hell in the truck, right now!” That seemed to snap Lucy out of her trance, and she ran towards the truck, shovel and all. She threw the shovel in the bed of the truck, before jumping into the driver’s seat, and slamming the door. She was shaking all over, when Tim hauled her into his arms. She was shaking so hard she couldn’t talk. Tim locked his arms around her, holding her tight. “Shhh…..I’ve got you Luce...I’ve got you. It’s over...it’s gone.” Lucy started crying...but then she suddenly stopped. Tim looked at her, concerned. He cradled her face in his hands. “You ok?” Lucy nodded her head. “Yeah, I think I am. Tim, I know this is strange, but...I knew it wasn’t going to hurt me. I was more scared of Caleb than I was of that wolf.” Tim narrowed his eyes at her. “Ok, yeah that’s a bit strange. But, I’d rather not discuss it sitting half naked in my truck in the middle of nowhere. Can you get us back to the cabin?” Lucy laughed and nodded. “I think so...unless you want to take advantage of your half nakedness right now?” Tim let out a shocked laugh. “Umm...that’s a very interesting and unexpected offer, Boot. And under different circumstances, I’d take you up on that offer. But, I haven’t stopped totally shivering, and I’d like to get back to the cabin. Maybe once I’m sure I’m in one piece, we can make sure everything I have is still in proper working order.” Lucy laughed, as she turned the truck around, and started driving back towards the cabin.

Tim was feeling almost normal by the time they made it back to the cabin. Hell...no one else was around, so what’s the big deal? “Ok, so, here’s the deal Boot. You go inside, and get the fire going. I’ll grab the duffle and bring it in.” Lucy laughed at him. “Are you going to get dressed first?” Tim sent her a wicked grin. “What’s the point? No one else is around...and I can check the duffle later.” Lucy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “See you inside...Officer Bradford.” She grabbed the thermoses, and jumped out of the truck, shutting the door. Tim’s heart did a flip inside his chest as he saw her smiling as she ran up the steps and around the porch. 

Tim quickly put on his boots...he wasn’t about to walk barefoot in several feet of snow...and that was all. He grabbed his jeans, underwear, and socks and hopped out of the truck. He reached into the bed of his truck, and grabbed the soaking wet Army duffle bag. He threw it all over his shoulder, as he hurried inside the cabin. He dumped everything he was carrying just inside the cabin by the door leading to the porch. He saw that Lucy had already got the fire going...but he didn’t see Lucy. He then noticed, she hadn’t turned on any of the lights inside the cabin...the firelight bathed the inside of the cabin in a soft orange and red glow. Lucy came out of the mater bedroom...completely naked. She slowly walked up to Tim, as he quickly shed his boots, and his shirt and coat, never taking his eyes off of her. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him for everything she was worth. She shoved her tongue down his throat, as Tim leaned forward, bending her backward, with their arms wrapped around each other. They both moaned. Lucy pulled her mouth away from his. “Take me like you mean it, Tim. Make me yours.” Lucy was panting as heavily as Tim was. He picked her up and carried her into the small living/family room where the fireplace was. He laid her down in front of it, and positioned himself on top of her. They made love by the fire’s glow, and when both of them were spent, they fell asleep wrapped up in each other. 

Tim was the first to wake, because he felt Lucy shivering against him. He woke up and realized the power was out inside the cabin, and the fire was out. Damnit...it was damn cold inside the cabin now. And no wonder...Tim disentangled himself from Lucy and looked out the fench doors leading to the porch. They had slept the day away, and now it was dark outside. The wind was howling outside, and it looked like yet another round of snow had moved in...along with what sounded like thunder. He realized how lucky they had been to get done what they had earlier that day before all this horrible weather moved in. Tim was freezing, so he knew Lucy definitely was too. He grabbed the heavy blanket off the couch and tossed it across her. She grabbed onto it, and snuggled underneath it. Tim gently smiled, as Lucy practically buried herself underneath the blanket. He laid down beside her and stroked her cheek. His voice was whisper soft. “The power’s out baby. I’m going to get the fire back up, and then see what I can do about some light.” Lucy’s eyes shot open, and she frantically grabbed for Tim. She yanked him on top of her, and he realized she was shaking for a completely different reason now. “The power’s out?” Tim nodded gently. “Yeah...we’re having a winter storm apparently. I’ll get the fire back up, and that will give us some heat and light, and then I’ll take care of everything else.” Lucy frantically grabbed his arm. “No...please don’t leave me.” Tim’s heart broke, and he realized why she was so scared. The cabin was pitch black without any power. He laid down and wrapped Lucy in his arms. “It’s ok, Boot...I’ve got you. I won’t leave you, but I have to get the fire back up or we’re going to freeze to death.” Lucy latched onto him even tighter. Tim sighed. He held her for a few minutes, as he wrapped himself up in the blanket and Lucy. 

Several minutes later Lucy’s teeth were chattering. Tim had had enough. “Suck it up Boot. The storm is getting worse, and the cabin has probably dropped twenty degrees inside. I have to get the fire going.” As much as he hated to do it, he shoved Lucy away. He made his way to the closet with the weapons and the fishing rods and found two flashlights. He turned one on and handed it to Lucy. He grabbed the other and turned it on so he could see what he was doing. After a few minutes, he had a pretty good fire going in the fireplace. “Ok...I’ll be right back Boot.” Lucy looked up at him...still with fear in her eyes. “What? Where are you going?” Tim knelt in front of her and caressed her cheek. “Not far baby. I just have to bring in a couple of loads of firewood. We need to keep the fire steady until the power comes back on.” There was a huge pile of firewood stacked on the porch, so Tim wasn’t worried about running out. He made a few trips in and out, and by his last trip, he had a huge pile of firewood stacked by the fireplace. He sat down and pulled Lucy into his arms. “There, that should get us through tomorrow morning.” Lucy leaned back against him and nodded. “I’m sorry, Tim. It’s just so dark here…” Tim squeezed her, as she relaxed back against him. “It’s ok Luce...it’s not like there’s streetlights or anything around here. I’m right here.” Lucy tried to calm herself. The last time she had been in an area as pitch black as the cabin had been before Tim had gotten the fire going, was when she was inside the barrel Caleb had put her in. 

After a while, Tim released his hold on Lucy to stretch his arms high over his head. Lucy stared into the fire. “I’m starving.” Tim grinned. “You know what? I am too. Dinner options are limited, because of the lack of power, but I’ll figure something out.” After several minutes, Tim brought a huge tray and set it down on the floor...their dinner consisted of cheese crackers, sliced pepperoni, bite sized veggies and ranch salad dressing, a bottle of red wine, and snack cakes. Lucy laughed as she saw the array of food. “This looks like we’re on a stakeout.” Tim smirked. “It’s the best I could do, ok?” Lucy leaned in and kissed him just after he had popped a cheese cracker and pepperoni into his mouth. He smiled against her mouth. Lucy dipped a carrot into the bowl of ranch salad dressing and hummed contentedly as she ate it. She glanced towards the duffle bag. “What do you think is in there?” Tim shrugged his shoulders as he too looked at the duffle bag. “I have no idea. I don’t know the combination for that padlock, so, I’ll have to find some bolt cutters and cut the damn thing off. As soon as the power comes back on, we’re going to get into that thing. I damn near froze my ass off for that damn thing, so I damn well want to know what’s inside it.” Lucy looked at Tim as he uttered those last words...and Tim grinned at her when he saw the look she was giving him. He crawled over to her. “Why, Lucy Chen, I do believe you have a dirty mind.” He pushed her onto her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close. Neither of them had bothered to dress after Tim had revived the fire. Lucy lifted up and ran her tongue along his neck. “Is that duffle bag the only thing you want to get inside of?” Tim chuckled as he lowered his mouth to hers. Soon he was inside her, their dinner all but forgotten. 

Lucy was wide awake...and sore in several wonderful places. Tim was snoring beside her. She sat up, and noticed the fire was dying. She got up, and padded over to the fireplace, opening the fire screen. She grabbed a couple of pieces of wood from the woodpile, and gently placed them in the fireplace. She grabbed a firepoker, and after moving the logs around a bit, the fire began to come back to life. Satisfied, she closed the firescreen, and looked back at Tim, who was sleeping soundly. She glanced over at the dufflebag with the padlock on it. She was dying to know what was inside it. She went to the kitchen, and rooted around in the drawers, until she found a very small, very thin, screwdriver. Smiling, she grabbed it and ran over to the duffle bag, and inserted the screwdriver into the padlock. She turned the screwdriver this way and that way, muttering to herself, as she tried to pick the lock. Tim heard her and sat up and looked at her. He laughed. “Nice try, Boot, but that only works on TV.” No sooner had he said that than the locked popped up and open. Lucy laughed in triumph as she looked at Tim. “Looks like it works in real life too.” Tim stared at her in disbelief. “No freaking way.” He rushed over to where she was sitting, both of them still naked. He pulled the padlock off the duffle bag, and shoved the material apart. Inside was a stainless steel box. It showed a little rust, but otherwise looked in pretty good shape. He pulled it out of the duffle bag as he and Lucy looked at each other excitedly. He set the box on the floor and opened the lid. Both he and Lucy were shocked into silence. Inside the box, glittering blue and purple sapphires dazzled them. Lucy gasped as Tim looked up at her. “Well, I think we know what Jack is after...and I bet someone killed my grandfather trying to get this.” Lucy looked at him. “What does this mean, Tim?” Tim’s expression was grim. “It means we’re in a shitload of trouble, Boot.” Just then, Tim and Lucy heard the distant howl of the gray wolf.


	6. Suicide Or Murder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy encounter the gray wolf again at Blue Creek...and some trespassers. Tim and Lucy and a new ally begin their own investigation into the death of Tim's grandfather.

Tim knew he and Lucy were going to need help...and some extra time off. Sgt. Grey scowled into the phone as Tim explained what was going on. “Bradford, does trouble just go looking for you?” Tim rolled his eyes...he was glad his boss wasn’t able to see him do that. “No, it seems to know where I’m at, most of the time.” Sgt. Grey closed his eyes and sighed. “Fine...you and Chen have an extra week. That’s it...wrap this up and both of you get back here safely, and in one piece. And keep me updated, understood?” Tim sighed with relief. “Yes, sir, will do.” He bid Sgt. Grey goodbye and hung up the phone. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket, and scrolled through his contact list until he found the name and contact info he was looking for...but he used the landline again to place the call since cell service was so spotty in the Sapphires. He waited, and waited, but no one answered. He left a voicemail. “Jase...it’s Tim. I’m in town, at Gramps’ cabin actually. I need you to call me back, ASAP, it’s important.” He hung up the phone as Lucy came into the kitchen. “Who was that?” Tim stood up and hauled her into his arms for a long, hot, good morning kiss. She smiled against his mouth. “Good morning to you too.” Lucy glanced out the window and was happy to see clear blue skies. Tim handed her a hot cup of tea. She saw he had already prepared them both breakfast sandwiches and bowls of fruit for breakfast. She sat down, eagerly digging into her fruit bowl. Tim took a bite of his bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich. “I just got off the phone with Sgt. Grey...he’s agreed to give us another week off to straighten things out here.” Lucy nodded. “Was he upset?” Tim shook his head. “Not really...but I don’t see many vacation days for either of us in the near future after this is over.” Lucy laughed. Tim took a sip of his coffee. “I also called my cousin Jase. He lives up here...kind of.” Lucy looked at him questioningly. Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I never know when Jase is here or not. He’s very much a loner...keeps to himself a lot. He’s a semi retired U.S. Navy SEAL, at least that’s how he describes it. If he’s in country, he’ll definitely be able to help us.” Lucy nodded and relaxed some, glad they finally had someone who could help them figure out what the hell was going on. She finished her tea and looked at Tim. “So what’s our agenda today?” Tim looked at her grimly. “We go into Missoula and find out who investigated my grandfather’s death, and try to get the case file. As for the sapphires we found..I’m not sure what to do with those.” Lucy had a suggestion. “Put them in the tool box in your truck.” Tim looked at her in surprise. Lucy explained her idea. “Look, we know there’s a way into this house...I’d bet Jack and his goons have probably already been in here snooping while we’ve been out. Your truck is more secure, and the toolbox is huge, and heavy. No way to open it easily...or quickly.” Tim nodded his approval. “Good Thinking, Boot.” They finished their breakfast, grabbed their coats, put the fire in the fireplace out, and grabbed the heavy Army duffle bag that contained the treasure they had unearthed the day before. Tim put it in the big toolbox in his truck. They climed into the truck, and headed for Missoula.

Tim stared at the small case file concerning his father’s death. “You can’t be serious…this is all you have?” The officer at the front desk shrugged his shoulders. “It was a run of the mill suicide...not much to investigate.” Tim frowned at the young officer who barely looked old enough to drive, let alone be a police officer. Tim quickly scanned through the reports and noted the name of the detective who had caught the case. “Well, can I speak to Detective Sommers?” The young officer shook his head. “Unfortunately no, he’s off today.” Tim closed his eyes in frustration. “Well, what about another detective?” Again, the young officer shook his head. “Detective Sommers is the one that handles all suspicious deaths in the Sapphires. No one else to talk to.” Tim raised an eyebrow at that. “If my grandfather’s death was suspicious, why was it called a suicide?” The young officer sighed in frustration. “I don’t know, alright? I wasn’t at the scene. Detective Sommers will be in tomorrow, and you can talk to him then.” The young officer had basically dismissed Tim. Tim was about to argue when Lucy pulled his arm. “He’s done. C’mon, you got a copy of the case file...that’s what we came for. We can investigate this on our own.” Tim nodded, and stalked out the door of the Missoula PD. He was surprised to find they had caught the case...but they had been the first ones on the scene when the call had come in. Other departments had shown up, since it was such a mountainous, remote location, but Missoula had been the one to catch it. Tim and Lucy went back to his truck. He immediately turned it on and hit the heater and the seat warmers. Lucy looked at him. “So what now?” Tim pulled out the business card Jack had given him. “I say we pay good ole Jack a visit. He’s not expecting us...maybe we can shock something out of him with our surprise visit.” Lucy smiled.

Tim and Lucy were patiently waiting in the small lobby of Thompson Business and Development. Jack finally poked his head out of his office door. “Good to see you Tim...you too Lucy. You folks come right this way. MaryBeth, honey, get these nice folks some coffee please.” His very plump, very well endowed secretary went to fetch them some coffee. Tim and Lucy stepped into his office as Jack shut the door. Jack stepped to his desk and sat down. “Well, Tim this is a pleasant surprise...I take it you’ve accepted my offer?” Jack had an evil, greedy smile on his face. Tim sent him one right back. “Sorry, sir, actually no. I was wondering if I could talk to you about my grandfather’s death?” Jack immediately lost his friendly demeanor. “That was some mighty sad business son, but I’m not sure I see how I can help you. I wasn’t even there when it happened.” Tim and Lucy carefully schooled their features into neutral expressions. They knew the best way to get confessions was sometimes just to let a person do all the talking...and Jack sure was a talker. He shrugged his shoulders. “Your gramps had been depressed in recent months, as I expect you know. He was dying as I’m sure you’re aware. Sometimes we just can’t handle it when life throws us curveballs.” Tim stared at him intently. “Did you make an offer to my gramps to buy his land?” Jack nodded. “Why yes, I surely did, son. We were close to a deal before he passed away as you know.” What Tim knew is that what Jack had just said was an outright lie. His grandfather had made Tim promise that once he inherited the land he would never sell it. It was the only way he would agree to let Tim inherit the property. Jack feigned a look of sympathy. “Son...why don’t we stop all this fancy tap dancing around. Your grandfather’s final wish was that I own the land...I was like a son to him. It’s what he would have wanted. My offer is more than generous, and you’d be rid of it and could get back to your life.” Tim stood up and nodded. “Thank you for your time Jack. We have to be going now.” Tim walked out the door, leaving a furious Jack staring after him. Lucy hurried after him. She grabbed his arm to stop him. “Tim? What was that about?” He glared at her. “Not here, Boot. Let’s go.” He and Lucy walked out the front door just as MaryBeth returned with their coffee. 

Jack was still seeing red. That damn bastard Tim Bradford was being more difficult than Jack had been prepared for. He called Derek. “I’m sick of waiting. How much longer until you’re finished?” Derek stuttered into the phone. “I don’t know boss...another couple of days maybe? We’re finished with the mining, and we’ve got a good load. We think we know where Gramps hid the mother load.” Jack yelled into the phone. “You better not think, you better know! I want you done and out of there by tonight...and I want you to start persuading Tim Bradford to leave. He’s been here long enough.” Jack slammed the phone down. It was time to play hardball with Tim Bradford.

Tim and Lucy had stopped by the church his grandfather attended, as well as a couple of his close friends’ homes. They all agreed on two things...Charles Billings had not committed suicide, and Jack Thompson, Jr. most likely had something to do with his death. By the time Tim and Lucy were headed back to the cabin, it was late afternoon. Lucy smacked her forehead. “Oh! Damnit I should have told you earlier...but it kind of slipped my mind. I’m sorry, Tim, really.” Tim looked at her with a puzzled expression. “What? What is it Lucy?” Lucy wrung her hands...worried he’d be mad at her. But she had to tell him just the same. “Yesterday, after you were digging in the creek. I was so worried about getting you warm and back to the cabin I completely forgot to tell you…” Tim rolled his eyes. “It’s not a big deal, Boot, just tell me now before you forget again.” Lucy huffed in frustration. “After I got you back into the truck and taken care of, when I went back for the shovel, I noticed there were tire tracks in the snow...tire tracks we didn’t make.” Tim looked at her in surprise, then sped up. “Ok, looks like we have one more stop to make. We’re going to go back there and take a look.” Boy were they in for a couple of big surprises.

Tim was coming within sight of the field that the creek ran through when he slammed on the breaks. “What the hell? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Lucy gasped. They were staring at several pickup trucks, mostly small, beat up ones, and several men were digging in random spots all over the field. None of them were in the creek though. Tim knew what they were looking for...and also clearly knew they had no idea where to look. He looked at Lucy. “You ready for this Boot?” Lucy glanced at him. “Shouldn’t we wait?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Wait for who? We don’t have any backup up here.” Lucy shrugged her shoulders. “Well, what about your cousin Jase? Or we can call the police?” Tim smirked at her. “I haven’t heard from Jase so that probably means he’s not in country. And up here, the police don’t just come running to kick trespassers of other people’s land every time there’s a problem. They expect landowners to handle some of their own problems. So, I’m going to ask you again, are you ready for this, Boot?” Lucy nodded. “Yep...it’s been a while since I got to kick any ass.” Tim smiled. “That’s good...since we didn’t bring the guns with us this time, unfortunately.” Then he floored it to the middle of the field. 

He rammed his truck into the closest pick up truck he got to. The crash caused hardly any damage to Tim’s truck, but practically totaled the little, red pick up truck he had just smashed. He grabbed the only weapon they had with them, a tire iron, and handed it to Lucy. They both hopped out of the truck as the four men turned around, glaring at them. Derek English started advancing on Tim. “Hey! That’s my truck you dumb son of a bitch!” Tim was ready. “Yeah sorry about that...my foot slipped. This is private property, and you’re all trespassing. Get the hell out of here, now.” One of the men leered at Lucy...which got her adrenaline pumping. “What you going to do with that, sweetheart?” He was looking at the tire iron gripped tightly in her hand. Tim and Lucy had their backs to each other, almost touching, as the men surrounded them. Tim stared Derek down. “Last warning. Get the fuck off my property.” And then it was on.

The man leering at Lucy made a grab for her...she dodged him and kneed him in the balls before smashing the tire iron over his head. He crumpled into a heap, moaning on the ground. One down, three to go. Derek swung, and missed Tim by a mile. Tim clocked him, right between the eyes with a sweet right hook; two down. The third man, who was much bigger than Tim, grabbed him in a bear hug before throwing him to the ground on his back. Tim rolled to the side, and kicked the guys legs out from under him. The big guy went down, but got back up pretty quickly, and kicked Tim hard in the stomach, then again in the ribs before Tim had had a chance to get back up. Tim moaned and rolled away but was able to get back on his feet. The fourth man, a little taller than Lucy, had gotten behind her and grabbed her, knocking the tire iron from her grasp, as he put her in a chokehold. She smashed her foot backwards into his knee, and he released her, yelling in pain and falling to his knees, as she turned around and rammed her knee into his face, and down he went. Derek had gotten back up and he and the big guy were whaling on Tim. “Tim!” Lucy went running towards Tim to help him. Just then, out of nowhere, another truck came racing into the field and the driver jumped out, leaving the truck running. He had a shotgun with him, but there was no way he could fire it without hitting Tim. So, he used it as a baseball bat instead. He went running up to Derek who was whaling on Tim as the big guy held him, and slammed the shotgun into the side of Derek’s head. Derek went down in a heap. The guy cocked the shotgun and aimed it at the big guy’s head. “Let him go! Let him go and get the hell out of here or you’ll never leave. I’ll fucking bury what’s left of you in this field.” Just then a low growl sounded behind the man holding Tim, and Lucy gasped. It was the gray wolf. The guy holding the shotgun was glaring at the guy holding Tim. “You have one second of your life left...better use it wisely.” The big guy let Tim go and held up his hands in surrender. Tim ducked just before the shotgun slammed into the side of the big guy’s head. He went down face first. The guy holding the gun winced. “That’s going to hurt.” Lucy was frozen to the spot...the wolf was staring at her, and the guy she didn’t know was still holding the shotgun. Tim bent over, sucking in several deep, painful breaths before standing up. He was too winded to care about the wolf. He glared at the man with the shotgun...who grinned back at him. “I’ve been trying to call you all day.” The guy with the shotgun nodded. “Yeah...I just checked my messages.” Tim slowly made his way over to Lucy and put his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. “It’s ok, Luce...this is Jase, my cousin.” Lucy sagged against Tim with relief. “The SEAL?” Jase grinned. “Yes ma’am that would be me. And you must be Lucy Chen the woman I’ve been hearing about almost nonstop.” Lucy grinned and laughed. “Yes, that would be me. It’s nice to meet you Jase.” Jase looked down at the two guys Lucy had knocked out, then back at Lucy. “And may I just say, extremely impressive ass kicking skills you’ve got there, Lucy Chen. Good form too.” He looked at Tim. “You’re getting a little slow there cousin, looks like you could brush up on your ass kicking skills some.” Tim rolled his eyes as Lucy laughed “Yeah, I’m the one who taught Lucy her ass kicking skills.” Lucy’s laugh died suddenly. “Um...guys...the wolf.” She pointed at the beautiful gray wolf...who was still standing there, watching them all. Jase grinned at her. “Oh, that’s Blue. He’s mine.” Lucy gaped at him. “You have a wolf?” Jase shrugged his shoulders. “Sort of. I feed him, give him shelter during bad weather. And in exchange he doesn’t attack me, and keeps trespassers off our land...usually.” He turned around and looked at Blue, and started talking to him like he was a person. “You let some slip through today bud...let’s not do that again, ok?” Blue whined. He walked up to Jase and nuzzled him, before taking one last look at Lucy. Then he bolted off into the woods. Jase looked at Tim and Lucy, who were staring at Jase like he’d lost his mind. “I could use a drink, and from the looks of things, you two could also.” Tim nodded, while Lucy glanced around at the still unconscious men. “What about them?” Jase laughed. “They’ll leave soon enough, on their own. If they don’t, I’m pretty sure Blue will help them along. I’ll come check the field later tonight.” Tim took a breath and groaned. “Let’s get back to the cabin...I need a whiskey, and some ibuprofen.” Lucy helped Tim into his truck, and then she climbed into the driver’s side. She drove them back to the cabin, with Jase following close behind. Blue watched them leave, then sat down just beyond the tree line in the woods, watching the passed out men slowly come to. Blue might get to have some fun tonight. 

They were all back at the cabin, as Jase stared into the box containing the sapphires. He let out a low whistle. “Damn...where’d you find this?” Tim was sitting on the couch with two icepacks on his ribs. He had just downed some ibuprofin and was sipping on his whiskey. “In the middle of Blue Creek, which apparently runs along the property much more than I realized.” He studied Jase as he sipped his whiskey. “Half of that is yours, bro. It’s only fair.” Jase smiled at him. “I appreciate that.” Jase took a sip of his whiskey, before looking back at Tim. “You know Gramps didn’t kill himself, in spite of what the police say.” Tim sighed and nodded. “I know. And I think I know who’s responsible. But first, I have to tie Jack Thompson to his murder.” Jase scowled at the mention of Jack’s name. “That fat, pompous bastard has been trying to get his hands on this land for years.” Tim nodded in agreement. “He has to know about the sapphires. That’s the only reason he wants it.” Jase shook his head, which surprised Tim. “No, it’s not the only reason.” Tim slightly tilted his head. “Care to fill me in?” Jase took a sip of whiskey and closed the lid to the box. He sat down in a chair next to the couch, as he studied the fire, before looking back at Tim. “Gramps won this land in a poker game, years back. Before your mom or my dad were born. He won it from Jack’s grandfather. Now, Jack’s grandfather was a decent man. He wasn’t thrilled about losing the land, but he said Gramps had won it fair and square.” Tim nodded. “Yeah, I knew that.” Jase shrugged. “Well, apparently Jack didn’t agree with his grandfather. Said the land didn’t change hands legally or some bullshit, and has tried for years to grab the land away from Gramps. But Jack’s grandfather provided proof that the land did in fact change hands legally. Jack’s grandfather was a good man, and he bore no ill will towards us, or Gramps. Jack is the one that wants this land...his grandfather never gave a shit about it.” That struck Tim as odd. “Did he know about the sapphires?” Jase shook his head. “I doubt it...otherwise he’d never give up the land. He rarely spent any time up here. This was just some land he had inherited from his own father. But as far as I know, he never spent any time up here, didn’t know what the land had, didn’t care. Jack didn’t care either until he found out about the sapphires.” Tim nodded. Jase looked towards the direction of the bedrooms, then back at Tim. “So you and Lucy…” Jase grinned as Tim rolled his eyes. “Yes, we are.” Jase pointed at him and laughed. “I knew it! Didn’t I say this would happen? The first time you ever told me about Lucy, I knew you two were eventually going to get together.” Tim scowled at him. Jase continued laughing at him. “I like her, Tim. She’s good for you. She’s not going to fuck you over the way Isabel did.” Tim sighed at Jase’s bluntness...but that was just Jase. Tim closed his eyes and groaned slightly, readjusting the icepacks. He opened his eyes and looked at Jase. Jase was a lot more experienced in mining and geology than Tim was. “So how much do you think the sapphires I found are worth?” Jase considered, before answering. “I’d say 15, easy. Maybe 20.” Tim looked at him. “Thousand?” Jase laughed and finished off his whiskey, shaking his head. “No, bro. Million.” Tim’s mouth fell open in shock. “Are you serious?” Jase nodded, grinning. “Yep...you can retire now, be set for life almost.” Tim shook his head. “I’m not retiring.” Jase looked at him and nodded in approval. Lucy came back into the room, having soaked in a nice hot bath with some epsom salt. Jase smiled at her as she gently cuddled up next to Tim. She smiled back. “So...what do we do now gentlemen?” Jase shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I’m going to go check out the field real quick to make sure those assholes are gone, and get Blue his dinner. Then I’m coming back here.” Tim opened his eyes...he’d been dangerously close to dosing off. “You’re coming back here?” Jase nodded. “Yep. You’re not too busted up...you’ll heal in a day or two, but I don’t think you’re up to another round or two of ass kicking if those pricks come back tonight. Your girlfriend definitely is, but it’s rude to make the woman do all the heavy lifting.” Lucy laughed..she was liking Jase more and more. “Plus...we know Gramps didn’t kill himself. And I bet we can find the answers we need in that case file you have. We’re both finally here at the same time and we can make this right Tim. We owe it to Gramps to make it right.” Tim nodded in agreement. Lucy stood up. “Ok, that’s decided then. Jase, you go check the field and feed Blue. Tim, I’ll make you a hot bath with some epsom salt for you to soak in.” Tim looked at her. “While Jase is playing with his wolf and I’m soaking in the bath, what are you going to do?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Make dinner of course. You look like a red meat kind of guy Jase...I’ll grill some steaks for dinner, and we’ll have baked potatoes and a salad with it.” Lucy sauntered off to go get Tim’s bath ready. Jase clamped a hand over his heart. “Damn...I’m in love with her already.” Tim laughed, wincing as he did so. “She’s already taken.” Jase nodded at him. “You hit the jackpot bro. I’ll be back in a while.” 

Jase left to go tend to Blue and check the field, as Lucy was getting Tim’s bath ready. Jase was right. They owed it to Gramps to make things right. And Tim knew just where to start. He slowly stood up, wincing as he did so, and grabbed the case file of his grandfather’s death off the kitchen table. He went back to the couch and sat down and began going over the reports. It didn’t take him long to find the answers he was looking for.


	7. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes his move. Jase and Tim get into another fight with Jack's men. And Blue saves Lucy in a blizzard.

Tim was scowling at the reports he had in his hand. Any cop worth their badge would have been able to tell this was a murder. Either they hadn’t investigated it very thoroughly, or, they had tried to cover it up. Lucy came back to the family room and cheerfully announced his bath was ready, but Tim didn’t hear her. Lucy frowned at him, and went to sit next to him on the couch. She gently rubbed his arm. “Hey...earth to Tim. Your bath is ready, babe.” He looked at her and sighed. “Thanks, I’ll be there in a minute.” Lucy continued rubbing his arm. “What’s wrong?” Tim angrily tossed the reports aside. “That Detective Sommers is either completely ignorant, or, he investigated my grandfather’s death for maybe 10 minutes. Probably had to get home so he wouldn’t miss dinner...regardless, it’s all in there that my grandfather was murdered. First thing in the morning I’m going to talk to Sommers.” Lucy nodded. “Can you tell me what you found?” She kept her voice soft and gentle, trying to calm Tim down, as she continued gently rubbing his arm. “My grandfather was left handed. Not by choice though...he had a hunting accident when he was a young boy. The accident left him disabled. The tips of two of his fingers were shot off in the accident.” Lucy looked at Tim. “Ok?” Tim glared ar her. “So that damn report says he used a glock 9mm, and that the bullet entered his right temple. There’s no way he could have pulled the trigger with his right hand. He had taught himself to shoot with his left hand. If he had committed suicide as they claimed, he would have shot himself in the left temple, not the right temple.” Tim stood up and angrily grabbed his coat. Lucy stood up with him. “Hey...where do you think you’re going?” Tim pulled a shotgun out of the closet, and handed it to her. “I’m going to go to the field and make sure Jase is ok...we’ll both be back soon. I’ll take that bath later...with you. Don’t let anyone in but me or Jase.” Tim stormed out, slamming the door as he left. 

Lucy stood there, looking around helplessly, while holding the shotgun. “Well, it’s not like I can cook dinner while holding this damn thing.” Muttering to herself, she went to put the shotgun back in the closet. Then she went to the bathroom, and drained the tub. The water would be cold by the time they got around to taking that bath. They could refill the tub later. She whirled around...she suddenly had the feeling she wasn’t alone. She cocked her head to listen, but didn’t hear anything unusual. Brushing it off, she walked into the kitchen and went to work on dinner. She went to the pantry and got three big baking potatoes out. She scrubbed them, pricked them with a fork, brushed them with olive oil, and wrapped them in foil. Next she preheated the oven, before getting the ribeyes out of the fridge. She quickly put together a marinade for the steaks. After covering the steaks in the marinade, she put them back in the fridge to sit for several minutes. She was rooting around in the fridge for veggies for a salad when she felt a sharp prick in the side of her neck. “Ouch!” Her hand flew to her neck, and suddenly she became very faint and dizzy...her vision graying. No, no, no, no….this was not happening again! Her head lobbed to the side and she caught a quick glance of Jack Thompson, Jr’s evil grin before she passed out. Jack caught her in his arms, and frowned. There was no way he could carry her up the ladder at the end of the tunnel, so he’d just have to carry her out of the house through the front door. He wasn’t worried though...there was no one around to see him or so he thought. Jack was thankful another round of snow had moved in...it would provide him cover, and cover his tracks. As Jack slipped off into the woods, Blue emerged from the shadows of the porch. He let out a long, strong howl, and began to follow Jack and Lucy through the snow. 

Jase was annoyed as he drove into the field. Two of the fuckers were still there. They saw him coming and immediately cowered. “Man...we’re leaving, we’re just having trouble with the truck. We can’t get the other one out of here tonight..it’s too damaged. We don’t want no more trouble!” Derek was whining. The big guy’s nose was bent at a grotesque angle...it was definitely broken. The other two men that had attacked Tim and Lucy were gone. Jase sent them an easy smile as he raised his shotgun at them. “Well, since you boys are still here, why don’t we have ourselves a chitchat.” Just then, Tim drove into the field. Jase didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. Tim got out and stormed towards them. “Why the hell are they still here?” Jase looked at Tim and shrugged. “Beats me. They were just about to tell me that.” Tim stormed up to Derek and grabbed him by his shirtfront and threw him back against his wrecked truck. “What the hell are you doing here? Who sent you?” Derek began stuttering, slobbering all over himself. “Look man, it’s nothing ok? We couldn’t get the other truck started. We’ll come back for them later, we’ll walk out of here if we have to.” Tim tightened his grip. “I’m not going to ask you again.” Jase snickered. “I’d tell my cousin what he wants to know if I was was you, buddy. He’s really hotheaded and has a bad temper. I don’t think you want a second helping of it, do you?” The other man that was with Derek started to approach Tim, and Jase was on him in a second. “Not a good idea dumbass...I’m the one with the gun.” The other guy looked at Derek helplessly. “Damnit Derek, just tell them what they want to know! I’ve had enough of this shit!” Derek stubbornly refused to say anything, so the big guy with the broken nose sang like a canary. “It’s Jack. He knows your Gramps buried sapphires somewhere on this property, and he hired us to find them. We didn’t find no damn buried treasure...just some places to mine. Jack’s the one who shot your Gramps.” Tim glared at the guy with the broken nose, while Derek’s eyes went wide. “Man, shut the hell up! Jack will kill us!” His friend glared back at him. “Jack ain’t here is he? He’s busy with that damn girl. These guys are the ones with the gun! I’m not about to take a bullet for that prick.” Before Tim could speak Jase zeroed in on what had just been said. “What the hell do you mean he’s busy with the girl? What girl? Are you talking about Lucy?” Tim slammed Derek into the truck again. “You better start talking, and I mean right the fuck now!” Derek cowered, afraid he was about to get shot. “Look, Jack wants this land, bad. Says it’s should have been his all along; said he had an insurance policy if you didn’t take his deal. He never rightly said what that was, but I think he meant your girl.” Tim threw Derek into the truck as he and Jase sprinted back to their trucks. They had to get back to the cabin, and to Lucy, before it was too late.

Blue trotted along the trail in the woods, not too far behind Lucy and Jack. Occasionally he stopped and sniffed the air, and when he caught Lucy’s scent, he’d let out a howl. The snow was falling harder now, and the wind was picking up something fierce, but it didn’t bother Blue. He slowly closed in on Jack and Lucy.

Tim’s ribs were screaming, he was starving, and he had a bad headache. But none of that mattered to him as he vaulted the porch railing and plowed into the cabin. “Lucy! Lucy!” he ran around searching the bedrooms. Jase came in shortly after and headed for the basement. He saw the cabinet moved away from the hole. “Fuck!” Tim heard Jase shout and ran out of the master bedroom as Jase ran back up the stairs leading from the basement. “Jack’s already got her. He probably accessed the house through the tunnel.” Tim closed his eyes, put his hands over his face. Damnit...he’d fucked up again. Jase grabbed his shoulders. “Easy, bro. I know where Jack’s place is.” Tim nodded and started to run out the front door of the porch, but stopped. Jase almost ran over him. “Dude...what is it?” Tim shook his head, trying to think. “I don’t know where Jack lives, but you do. Does he know that? If he does, he’s not stupid enough to take her back to his house.” Jase nodded. “Yeah he is….plus the weather is getting bad. He doesn’t have many options up here, especially with bad weather moving in.” Tim nodded, and they raced for Jase’s truck. Tim prayed that Jase had guessed right. Hang on, Boot. We’re coming, just hang on.

The snow was coming down heavily now, and the wind was blowing something fierce. Unlike Jase, Jack didn’t know these mountains well. He was totally and completely lost, and it was snowing so much and the wind was blowing so hard, he could barely see anything. “Damnit!” Lucy was a dead weight in his arms, as she was still knocked out from the sedative he had given her. He was exhausted down to his bones trying to carry her through a blizzard. His plan to trade Lucy for the land was quickly falling apart, and he knew it. Hell, maybe he could leave her by a tree or something and come back for her when the snow let up, or at least look around some to try and figure out where they were. Surely he wasn’t that lost. He pulled her off his shoulder and gently laid her down in the snow. He couldn’t kill her...he needed her. He’d leave her there and see if he could find his truck. It had to be close by. 

Jack didn’t hear the growl behind him until it was too late. He whirled and saw Blue approaching him, snarling at him, teeth bared. Jack screamed and turned to run...but it was no contest. Blue easily caught him. He jumped on Jack’s back, knocking him to the ground. He went for Jack’s neck, killing him instantly. Blue howled at the moon. The blizzard was in full force now, and Blue went back to Lucy. He laid down beside her, and rested his head on her leg. 

Jase kicked in Jack’s door and he and Tim cleared the house. Tim went from room to room, hoping to find Lucy...but she wasn’t there. Tim’s heart dropped. “Damnit, they aren’t here!” They had barely made it to Jack’s house in this weather. Tim’s legs gave out and he sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Jase came to stand beside him and leaned slightly over, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Bro..c’mon. We’ll find her.” Tim shook his head, willing the tears away. He had fucked up again...and it brought Lucy’s kidnapping by Caleb rushing back. He felt as helpless now as he did then. He had no idea if she was hurt, no idea where she was. And the damn weather sure wasn’t helping things. She could easily freeze to death in this weather. Jase firmed his grip on Tim’s shoulder, and went from Jase, his smartass, easy going to cousin, to Chief Jase Billings, U.S. Navy SEAL. “Get up, Bradford. Now!” That seemed to snap Tim out of it. Tim slowly stood up. “We wait here for them...maybe we just got here first. I need to get my satellite phone from my truck. I’ll be right back.” Jase went outside and froze. Blue was howling...he’d know that howl anywhere. He ran back inside. “Tim! Outside, now!” Tim ran outside as Jase held up a hand and stopped him. Blue howled again. Tim turned to look at Jase. “Is that Blue?” Jase nodded. Tim frowned at Jase. “Is he hurt? We’ve been here a few days and I’ve seen him around...he’s never howled that frequently that I heard.” Jase nodded. “He’s trying to tell us something. We’ve got to find him. I bet if we find him, we’ll find Lucy.” Tim thought that was the craziest idea he’d ever heard...but they had no other options. Tim grabbed a flashlight as Jase grabbed a shotgun from his truck, and ran to the woods. They knew time was running out...they had to find Lucy, and fast, before the weather got any worse.

Lucy was ice cold, and freezing. But also at the same time felt a warm feeling in her legs, which she thought was odd. She was so cold, and wet, and groggy. She had no idea what had happened at first. She slowly sat up, groaning. Her neck was on fire, and her head felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer. She groaned. She slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but white, blinding snow. The wind was strong, and it was blowing literally right through her. Suddenly everything came rushing back, and she fearfully looked around for Jack. She glanced down at her legs and gasped. Blue was resting his head on her legs, and looking at her. Lucy was terrified at first, but suddenly she wasn’t. “You followed me didn’t you, Blue? You kept me safe.” She saw the blood staining his muzzle and quickly looked around. She saw Jack’s body, already half buried in snow, and red and pink snow all around him. She turned her head away quickly, closing her eyes to the gore. She gently gave Blue a pat on the head. “Thank you, Blue. Thank you for saving me. I hate to leave you here, but, I can’t stay out here or I’ll freeze to death. I’ve got to go.” Lucy slowly stood up. Her head was swimming, and her vision was blurry, and she was so dizzy. She quickly fell down again. Blue got up and walked the short distance she had moved and laid down beside her. “Help me Blue….” With the wind blowing all around them, and the snow beginning to bury them both, Lucy passed out again. Blue raised his head and let out a long howl, before he laid down beside Lucy and put his head on her chest.

Tim and Jase had been walking for what felt like hours when they heard the howl. Jase stopped. He pointed to their left. “Over there...he’s over there. He’s close by. C’mon!” Jase took off, and Tim followed as quickly as he could. His ribs hurt like hell, but he wasn’t about to give up until he had found Lucy. If he didn’t find her she would die out here in this weather. He had to find her...he just had to. 

Jase found Blue and Lucy by a cluster of bushes, that would have provided some type of protection from the snow, if they still had any leaves on them. But they were bare, and provided little protection. He knelt down to Lucy and felt for a pulse. He found one. It was thready and weak, but it was there. He glanced up and saw the blood on Blue’s muzzle. He glanced past blue and saw what was left of Jack Thompson, Jr. “Good job, Blue. Tim! Over here!” Tim came up behind Jase seconds later and saw Lucy. He was stunned to see Blue half on top of her. He was suddenly overcome with emotions and fell to his knees. “Oh, God.” Jase grabbed his arm. “She’s alive, but we’ve got to get her out of here.” Tim saw the blood on Blue and froze. “Blue’s got blood on him. Did he….?” Tim couldn’t even bring himself to ask. Jase shook his head. “It’s not her blood. Looks like Blue got Jack for us.” Tim tried to pick Lucy up, but winced painfully. Jase took over. “I’ll get her. You go make sure that fucker’s dead.” Jase easily lifted Lucy into his arms. She was covered in snow and half frozen. Lucy moaned. Jase crooned to her. “Easy, Lucy, it’s Jase. I’ve got you honey. Tim’s here too. We’re getting you out of here and someplace warm, ok?” Jase juggled her in his arms, but Lucy gave no response she’d heard him. Jase glanced back at Tim who was headed towards him. Tim nodded. “That son of a bitch is dead.” Jase sighed in relief. “Good. We’ve got to get her out of here, now. He must have drugged her with something. Her pulse is thready and weak, and she’s definitely not dressed for this weather.” The tips of Lucy’s fingers and toes were blue. Tim nodded as they made their way back to Jack’s house. 

They got to Jack’s house, and Tim got into Jase’s truck on the passenger side. Jase handed Lucy to Tim, and ran around to the driver’s side. He cranked up the engine and turned the heater up to full blast. Lucy groaned again. Tim cradled her against him, his voice shaking. “It’s me, Luce, I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” Lucy’s eyes cracked open, much to Tim’s relief. Jase drove as fast as he dared back to the cabin. By the time they had reached the cabin, Lucy had passed out again. 

Jase got to the cabin, and let long stream of cuss words. “Mother fucker. Don’t these assholes learn? I’m so not in the mood for any more of this bullshit.” Jase stopped the truck and parked, but didn’t turn the engine off. There was Derek English, and the big guy with the broken nose, standing in front of the porch, waiting for them. Tim sighed. “My guess is they don’t know what’s happened to Jack...and they want to double cross him. They’re after the sapphires Lucy and I found buried in Blue Creek.” Jase sighed. He was over this shit. “I got this.” Before he could do anything Tim had shoved a still unconscious Lucy into Jase’s arms. “Nope. My turn.” Jase sighed. He had caught the look on Tim’s face...and knew better than to argue. He figured Tim needed to kick some ass and let off some steam. And Tim Bradford did just that...he kicked some major ass. The big guy with the broken nose approached first, intending to drag Tim out of the truck, but Tim didn’t give him the chance. He slammed the truck door open right into the guy’s face...knocking him out cold. The big guy passed out, and fell face first on his already broken nose again. Jase was always ready with the smartass comments. “That’s going to leave a mark.” Derrick pulled out a 9mm glock, and Jase went into a different mode. But it was all over before he could even move Lucy. Derrick pointed the gun straight at Tim. He was just the slightest bit shaky with it though, and that told Tim that Derrick had bitten off more than he could chew, and wasn’t going to use the gun. Tim stalked up to him. “I’ll give you one last chance you fucker. Leave now.” Tim glared at him as Derrick shakily aimed the weapon at Tim. “Just give me the sapphires. That’s all I want. I don’t give a fuck about your land, I don’t want your girl. Just give me the sapphires.” Tim moved like lightning, snatching the gun out of Derrick’s hand, and then smashed the gun across Derrick’s face. Derrick crumpled to the ground...falling right on his face. Jase slowly clapped, talking loud enough for Tim to hear him. “Bravo. That’s how you should have done it the first time. I guess your ass kicking skills aren’t as rusty as I thought.” Tim rolled his eyes, and grabbed his ribs. Jase got out of the truck, holding Lucy in his arms like she was a child. “Ok, get inside cuz. I’ll get Lucy fixed up here and then take a look at your ribs.” As Jase climbed the steps with Lucy and went inside first, Tim heard a sound behind him and whirled; there was Blue. Tim slowly turned around and walked up the steps and onto the porch. He saw Blue following him, and tapped on the porch door. Jase turned around and smiled. He gently placed Lucy on the couch and then went to the porch door to let Tim in. “Blue won’t hurt you, get your ass in here before you freeze.” Tim came inside and shut and locked the door. Blue settled down comfortably on the porch and closed his eyes.


	8. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue helps Lucy as she's lost in a blizzard. Tim and Jase make plans for their grandfather's property...and other things.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Her first thought was one of utter contentment. She was so blessedly warm and dry...unlike earlier when she was half frozen in the middle of a blizzard. She ached all over, slightly, and still had a mild headache, but she felt much, much better. She started to fall back into oblivion when she heard a familiar voice. “Oh, no you don’t.” She opened her eyes and saw Tim in the doorway. He came into the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently caressed her face as he looked at her. “How you feeling, Boot?” Lucy grabbed his hand with hers and held it against her cheek. “I feel ok. Tim…” She had a scared look on her face. Tim leaned over and winced as he pulled her into his arms. “It’s all over baby. Jack’s dead, and his men have been arrested. Jase flushed whatever Jack gave you out of your system.” It was then Lucy saw a bandage on her arm. Jase had hooked her up to a field IV like he used in the SEALS, when they were out on deployment. Once that was done, he had neatly bandaged her arm. He had also wrapped Tim’s midsection up, providing some stability for his ribs. Lucy saw the bandages and gently touched them. “Are they broken?” Tim shook his head. “Nope. I’ve had broken ribs before, and they hurt a lot worse than this, I assure you. They’re just bruised a little. I’ve been hurt worse sparring with you.” Lucy smiled at him. “Where are Jase and Blue?” Tim laughed, wincing slightly at the pain. “Well, Blue is resting on the back porch. Still seems strange to look out there and see a wolf chilling on the porch. He seems happy though. Jase is sleeping in the guest room. He cooked dinner earlier if you want some...there’s some left.” Lucy nodded. “What is it?” Tim grinned. “His famous Five Alarm Chili. It’s delicious, but, you definitely need something cold to drink with it.. I’ll go get you a bowl.” Tim went into the kitchen and ladled some chili into a small bowl. The chili was still warm on the stove. He put some shredded cheese on top. Then he got a glass out and poured some milk into the glass. He put them both on a tray and carried it back to the master bedroom. Lucy smiled as she saw him coming through the door, and tried to sit up. She was very weak, between being out in the blizzard unprotected, and the drug Jack had given her. Tim set the tray down on the dresser and went to help Lucy sit up. Once she was more comfortable, he brought the tray over to her. Lucy realized she was starving, and eagerly dug into the chili. She took a big bite and sighed with contentment...before her eyes began watering. Tim laughed as Lucy grabbed the glass of cold milk and took a long sip. “Wow...that stuff will clear you right up.” Tim nodded. “Indeed it will. Try and eat as much as you can though...you haven’t eaten in who knows how long, and you need to get your strength back.” Lucy nodded and took smaller bites, loving the flavors of the chili even though it was setting her mouth on fire. Lucy looked at Tim...she had so many questions. “Tim, what will you do now?” Tim looked at her, confused. “What do you mean?” Lucy shrugged as she ate more chili. “I mean with this cabin, this land, with the sapphires you found.” Tim smiled. “Well, I have some thoughts on that. For starters, we found the sapphires; it wasn’t just me, you helped me find them. So, I figure you deserve some input on this. But this is my plan…” Lucy’s smile got bigger and bigger as Tim told her his plan for the land and the cabin. She reached for him and wrapped him in a hug so hard it made him see stars from the pain that shot through his ribs. She leaned back, and finished her chili, and her milk. Tim stood up to take the tray from her, and kissed her deeply as he collected the tray. He took it to the kitchen, and put it on the kitchen counter. He glanced out the window and saw Blue, still on the porch. He shook his head and smiled. He went back to the master bedroom, and just stared. Lucy had laid back down and had fallen back into a deep sleep. He couldn’t believe how close he’d come to losing her, yet again. But he had to admit, she’d handled herself well. He went over to the bed, and gently pulled the covers up, tucking her in. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep comfortably tonight, so he decided to try the recliner by the fireplace. He went back into the family room, and slowly eased himself into the recliner. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over himself. He eased the recliner back just enough to where he could stretch his legs out. In no time at all, Tim was fast asleep, dreaming of shimmering blue and purple sapphires...and of weddings. 

Tim woke up to the wonderful smell of coffee and heard soft sounds coming from the kitchen. Jase must be up...Lucy made a lot more noise than that when she was in the kitchen. Tim opened his eyes and practically jumped out of his recliner. Blue was sitting in front of the fireplace, happy as could be, enjoying himself by the big fire Jase had obviously built. “Jesus!” Tim carefully eased the recliner back into a sitting position. Jase turned around to look at him and laughed. “Oh, hey, you’re up. Want some coffee?” Tim nodded. “Definitely.” Jase poured him a cup as Tim kept an eye on Blue, who was staring at him. “Relax, Tim. He’s not going to hurt you. I let him come inside sometimes when the weather’s bad. It got pretty rowdy last night. I think he likes you. He slept right by the recliner all night.” Tim stared at Jase in shock. “That’s a wild animal Jase...I could have been mauled to death.” Jase rolled his eyes. “You soldier boys are such drama queens. If Blue wanted to hurt you, he wouldn’t have waited this long to do it.” Suddenly Blue stood up and went to the porch door, before running to Jase and then back to the porch. “Ok dude...hold your horses, I’m coming.” Jase opened the door just in time for he and Tim to hear the howl of another wolf. Tim rolled his eyes. “Oh great, he’s got friends that hang around here too?” Jase laughed. “Blue is more of a ladies man. He’s got places to go.” Tim shook his head and drank his coffee. 

Lucy padded into the kitchen. Jase turned and saw her and smiled. He gave her a big hug...partly because he was concerned about her, partly because he liked her, and partly to needle Tim. “Good morning gorgeous. How are you feeling?” Lucy gave him a bright smile, as Tim was frowning at both of them. “She’s fine.” Jase turned and winked at Tim. “Last time I checked, I was the medic, not you, copper. I’ll decide if she’s fine or not.” Jase took Lucy’s face in his hands, carefully studying her pupils. Satisfied, he nodded, and then checked her pulse. He nodded again, and smiled. “You seem to be good as new Lucy Lou. Now, what do you guys want for breakfast?” Before Lucy could answer, Tim piped up. “Jase makes excellent crepes.” Lucy raised her eyes in surprise as she looked at Jase. “You do? You’re a whiz in the kitchen, a medic, and a Navy SEAL? Is there anything you can’t do?” Jase smiled. “Nope.” Lucy laughed at his arrogance. He was adorable. She smiled at Tim. “You’re lucky I didn’t meet him first, Tim.” Jase threw his head back and laughed as Tim scowled into his coffee. Lucy poured herself a cup of coffee, and dumped a boatload of cream and sugar into it. She stirred it altogether and then came to sit next to Tim. He sent her a wicked look. “You’re going to pay for that later, Boot.” Lucy smiled at him. “Oh, I hope so, Bradford.” 

Later, after they had all chowed down on Jase’s amazing crepes, and after Lucy had cleaned the kitchen, they were all seated at the breakfast table. Jase glanced from Lucy to Tim and back again. He laughed. “What’s with you two?” Tim looked at Lucy, who smiled and nodded encouragingly at Tim. Tim looked back at Jase. “Jase, let me ask you something. What are your plans now? Do you have a deployment coming up anytime soon?” Jase looked at Tim curiously, but shook his head. “No. I did my last tour. I’m leaving the teams.” Tim looked at him, shocked. The SEALS meant everything to Jase. He couldn’t imagine Jase doing anything else. “Are you serious? Why?” Jase looked down at his coffee, and took a sip. He looked back at Tim and smiled as he shrugged. “It’s just time. I’ve done it for over twenty years. I’m not as young as I used to be, and this last deployment really took it out of me physically. It’s hard to keep up with the younger guys.” Tim nodded, and sipped his coffee. “So, what will you do?” Jase looked outside, and laughed as he saw Blue bringing a friend up the porch. He nodded towards the porch. “Looks like Blue brought one of his ladies for you two to meet.” Lucy and Tim turned and were shocked to see another beautiful gray wolf, slightly smaller than Blue. The gray wolves looked into the window before laying down on the porch. Tim turned back to Jase. “Jase?” Jase looked back at Tim. “Well, I was always interested in what Gramps did. I’ve thought about mining the small part of his property that I own. Not sure I can make a living off of it, but, we’ll see. If not, I’ll figure something out. And I’m getting a nice, fat retirement from the Navy. I’ll be fine.” Tim nodded and smiled at him. “Yep, you will be.” Jase looked at him, confused. Tim smiled, as Lucy took his hand. “Jase, I want you to have this place.” Jase looked at Tim, thunderstruck. “What? Seriously?” Tim nodded. “Well, sort of. Hear me out. I want to keep the cabin, and the bit of property it sits on...just the part up to the creek. But Jase, I don’t know shit about mining or sapphires or any of that stuff. Clearly Gramps has land that definitely needs to be mined...what the hell would I do with that? I’ve got my law enforcement career back in L.A. I wouldn’t have time for it. So, I want to turn over most of the land to you, as well as 70% of the mining rights.” Tim thought he was being incredibly fair and generous, so Jase’s words shocked him. Jase shook his head. “No deal.” Tim frowned at him. “You’re going to have to explain that.” Jase nodded. “Ok. I agree to all of your terms...except the mining rights. That leaves you 30%, which when you split that with Sydney, will be down to 15%. Doesn’t seem very fair. I’ll take 50% of the mining rights. You take the other 50% and split it with Syd.” Tim shook his hand and smiled at Jase. “You’ve got yourself a deal.” Lucy got up and gave Jase a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re such a good man Jase Billings.” Jase hugged her hard and smiled. “Thank you Lucy Lou.” As Jase was hugging Lucy, Tim shot Jase a look...and Jase knew what it meant. Tim had something else to discuss...apparently in private. 

Lucy grabbed the rest of her coffee and guzzled it. “Ok, you two. I’m going to soak the rest of these aches away.” Lucy padded down to the master bedroom. She shut the door, and quickly stripped, going into the master bathroom and opening the faucets on the tub. She got the water to almost scalding hot, and then dumped some bubble bath and epsom salt into the water. She checked out the big bruise that was forming on her neck from that prick who put her in a chokehold; she shrugged after examining the bruise. Oh well, it’s not like she hadn’t had worse...much worse.

Once Jase was sure Lucy was in the tub, he looked back at Tim. “Ok cuz...spill it. What’s up?” Tim laughed. “Well, there’s the matter of the sapphires I found in the creek.” Jase just shook his head and laughed. “All yours bro, you found them. You and Lucy.” Tim frowned. “That’s not fair and you know it Jase. He was your Gramps too.” Jase sighed. “Ok...what do you want?” Tim shrugged. “Well hell if I know...I don’t even know what to do with them?” Jase laughed. “Well, I do. If you won’t take them I will. I know what to do with them...and you’ll get half the proceeds when I’m done with them. I’ll set a couple aside for Lucy and make something for her.” Tim smiled. “I already have a sapphire for her, and when the time is right, I want you to make a ring with it.” Jase smiled. “I can definitely do that. Are we talking engagement ring here?” Tim simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he finished his coffee. Then he got serious. “What about Gramps?” Jase sighed. “I think we just let that go Tim. We can’t prove Jack killed him..and it wouldn’t bring him back. Jack’s dead now anyway...and his men are in jail for all kinds of stuff and won’t be getting out anytime soon. Jack Thompson was a hated man around this community, because he was always screwing people out of their money and land. No one’s going to miss him, and no one’s going to question his death. As far as the general public is concerned, Jack Thompson met his unfortunate demise by getting lost in a blizzard and attacked by a wolf. Besides, if we push it, think about what we’d have to put Lucy through. You really want to put her through more shit, after what she’s already been through?” Tim sighed and nodded in agreement. Justice came in many forms, and sometimes you just had to live with whatever way you found it. 

Epilogue  
Tim and Lucy were loading the last of their luggage into his truck. Jase had left earlier that day and promised to keep an eye on the place for Tim. Tim wasn’t sure how often he’d be able to get back up here, but he hoped it was more often than not. It really was a beautiful place. Tim looked around sighed in frustration. Lucy looked at him. “What’s wrong?” Tim scowled. “It snowed almost the entire time we were here. Now we’re leaving, and it’s actually above freezing, the snow is melting, and the weather is perfect.” Lucy couldn’t help but laugh at Tim’s grumbling. “You’d rather drive through yet another blizzard?” Tm smirked at her. “Very funny, Boot. I just wish things had been different. This wasn’t the quiet getaway I had planned for us.” Lucy came around the truck and wrapped Tim in her arms. He knew that look...she was up to something. “Well, Sgt. Grey did give us another week to wrap things up here...we still have five days of that left...only takes two days to get back home. One if we push it.” Tim arched his eyebrows in surprise as he brought Lucy closer to him. “You want to stay here longer? After everything that happened? Are you sure?” He looked at her with concern. Lucy laughed. “Are you kidding? I got to play in more snow in one week than I have in my entire life…” Tim cut her off, scowling at her. “You almost froze to death in a blizzard. Jase and I were lucky we found you in time.” Lucy continued on as if he hadn’t interrupted her. “I got to meet your absolutely GORGEOUS cousin, who I’m sure wouldn’t mind our company for a few more days, I got to kick some ass, we got to have lots, and lots, and lots of absolutely amazing sex, and found buried treasure!” Tim couldn’t help but smile at her. “Ok...so?” Lucy threw her head back and laughed before kissing Tim deeply. She pulled back and smiled at him. “BEST. VACATION. EVER.” Tim laughed as Lucy kissed him, and then jerked the truck door open, dragging her luggage back out. She dropped her suitcase at his feet, and went running into the cabin. Tim shook his head and smiled, as he grabbed her suitcase and his, and walked back up the porch into the cabin. It was then he noticed that in that time, Lucy had managed to strip completely naked, and was giving him a sultry look, while standing naked in the family room. Tim dropped the bags on the porch and hurried inside, slamming and locking the door. He stalked towards Lucy and picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as he shoved his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her deeply, as he carried her to the master bedroom. The damn bags could wait. He swore as he dropped her on the bed, and began feasting on her body, that he heard the howl of a wolf...Blue’s howl.

Blue had watched Lucy and Tim from the treeline of the woods, but they didn’t see him. He saw them go back into the cabin. He actually looked like he was smiling as he watched them. He let out a loud, long howl as he raced back into the woods in the Sapphire Mountains.


End file.
